A Place To Call Home
by Kgirl1
Summary: The sequel to Surprises on Vandal. Stella's back, and thats all I'm giving away! Formerly "Gimme A Sequel" but I liked this title better.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Guess what?" AJ ran excitedly into the game room, waving his cell phone.

"The store got a new shipment of Slugbots of Goopworld 5?" Spinner asked excitedly. He had been waiting for the game for almost a month now.

"Uh, no…" AJ said. Spinner picked the game controller back up, grumbling.

"What?" Vert asked.

"Remember our dearest friend Stella?" AJ asked. The excitement level in the room instantly grew, and the team began mumbling amongst themselves.

"Yes!" Spinner spoke for all of them.

"Well, Spring Break is next week for her school, and my aunt and uncle are taking the kids to Disneyland, so they gave her the week off."

"And?" Stanford asked, bored of hearing about someone other than himself.

"She's gonna stay with us!" AJ exclaimed.

"Dude! Sweet!" Zoom high-fived AJ.

"Better stock up on chocolate chips and pancake batter." Sherman joked. AJ nodded seriously.

"I'll write a list!" He ran off to the kitchen.

"I can't believe we get to see her again! It's been so long…" Agura trailed off as they all remembered the cheerful girl.

"I'll go tell Sage." Vert said.

"I'll come." Zoom followed.

"Wait!" AJ reappeared in the doorway, holding a notepad. "I forgot to tell you guys! She doesn't know yet, so we're going to surprise her and pick her up from school!"

"Awesome! Hey, it's in a week, right?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah." AJ responded.

"Then she'll be here for my birthday!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Oh yes, your birthday's…when again?" Stanford asked.

"APRIL 23rd!" Spinner exclaimed, hitting Stanford on the leg with his controller. "Which is in exactly eight days, which is exactly one day after Stella comes, which is in exactly seven days!"

"Ouch." Stanford said, still rubbing his leg.

"C'mon, Zoom." Vert said, and they went to tell Sage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sage! Stella's coming back!" Zoom yelled.

"When?" The Sentient asked.

"A week from today. She's staying for Spring Break." Vert responded. "But it's going to be a surprise." Zoom added.

"Excellent." Sage responded, then resumed to her screen. Vert shrugged.

"Wanna go get some celebratory za?" He asked.

"No thanks, I have a few things I have to do to make sure everything's ready." Zoom responded. He walked off, looking for Agura.

"Hey Agura?" He asked once he found her in the kitchen with Sherman and AJ.

"Yeah?" She responded. "Oh, put eggs on that list, AJ." He nodded, flipping to a second page.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?' He motioned for her to step outside the kitchen, leaving Sherman and AJ to their inventory.

"Uhm, what could I do to impress Stella?" He blurted. She smiled.

"Well, it's sweet of you even to ask." She began. "You know, she was stopping to smell almost every flower we passed when I took her shopping. Maybe you could plant some in her room? Or on the roof or something?" She suggested. Zoom nodded.

"Sounds good. Thanks!" He ran to the Chopper. Agura smiled.

"Ah, love." She said to herself.

"Hey Agura? Where are the chocolate chips?" Sherman hollered.

"If you can't find them we probably need to buy some!" She shouted back and re-joined them in the kitchen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom entered the flower store.

"Hello, can I help you?" An elderly, friendly looking lady asked him over the top of her glasses.

"Yeah, I want to buy some flowers to surprise a friend of mine." He began awkwardly.

"A special friend?" She raised her eyebrows. "No, don't blush young man, all sorts of flowers mean different things."

"Well, a special friend I guess." He conceded. She smiled.

"We have some stellar morning glories over here. These are unique because they open in the morning and close at night." Given the lady's use of the word "stellar" Zoom felt it was fate.

"I'll take some of those." He said.

"Wonderful! We also have some absolutely marvelous roses over here! Come, come!" She beckoned. Zoom followed her to a display of roses in all colors.

"Now, each color has a special message. For example, yellow is friendship. Pink means several things such as thank you, happiness, and appreciation. Red means I love you, and if you give her a rose without thorns it means love at first sight." Zoom thought over his options as he stared at the roses.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh yeah, we're driving, and we're gonna pick up Stella, uh huh!" Spinner made up a song as the seven vehicles (not Tezz) drove toward Phoenix.

"We have two hours to go, Spin, I'd save the singing for THE END." Agura made it clear she was not to be argued with.

"Buzzkill alert!" Spinner pretended to scan all the cars. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." His hand/scanner reached the Tangler. "BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEP!"

"The first upgrade to the Buster you'll be making when we get back is an "Agura Alert" if you don't cut that out!" She threatened. Spinner gulped.

"I'm done."

"Good."

Silence was heard as their teammates tried not to snicker.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are we there yet, are we-"

"SPINNER!" Everyone yelled. Spinner covered his ears.

"Sorry." He muttered, pulling out a video game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"AHH! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! Kick him! Ugh! Stupid Goomba... Yes! Get the powerup! Oh yeah! We're big now huh Bowser! YESSSS!"

"AJ, please tell me we're there!" Stanford groaned.

"We're pulling into the school parking lot now, Stan." AJ said in relief.

"There is a God." Vert muttered.

"So, not to be pessimistic, but…how are we going to find Stella? There's going to be tons of kids out here when the bell rings!" Sherman reminded them.

"Well…we could ask those cheerleaders…" Stanford grinned, pointing to a group of uniformed girls practicing on the football field.

"Dude." Spinner said.

"LET'S GO!" AJ spoke for all of the guys. Everyone got out of the cars and jogged over to the cheerleaders. The guys watched, open-mouthed, as the girls performed flips, cartwheels, and stretched. A blonde was in the center of it all, using what seemed to be a walkie-talkie.

"Is this Mitch? Hey Mitch. We need two catchers here ASAP." She paused for a second, listening. "Well, tell them to bench some other time! This routine needs to be perfect!" She paused again. "Kay, thanks!" The head cheerleader said sweetly. "Alright ladies, get those legs straight! Fliers, you're on in five!" She directed the groups. Staring as if hypnotized, the guys were startled when a petite, peppy looking brunette holding a clipboard came up to them.

"This is a closed practice, guys. You know the drill."

"Right. Sorry, we're looking for a friend of ours. Do you know anyone named Stella?" Vert asked. The brunette burst out laughing, and the team looked at each other, confused.

"What's so funny?" Spinner asked.

"Besides your hair?" She retorted, causing the team to snicker and Spinner to pet his 'do lovingly.

"You really don't go to this school, do you?" She asked, smiling. They shook their heads. "Didn't think so." The brunette bounced off to talk to the cheerleader in the middle of the group. Seconds later, they had returned, with a full squad of girls trailing behind them.

"Stella?" Zoom exclaimed. The team gasped as they realized it was her. Stella had grown to just a few inches shorter than Zoom. She hadn't gained a pound, but looked healthier. Her blonde hair was in a stylish side-braid, and her blue eyes had been emphasized with mascara. But what stood out the most was the cheerleader uniform.

"I believe that's been established." She joked, laughing. The girls behind her, in matching uniforms, snickered as well.

"Ooh, Stel, who's this?" A girl with dark red hair standing to the cheerleader's right asked.

"IDK." Stella responded.

"Rating?" The brunette who had helped them, on Stella's left, asked.

"Eight, five, seven, eight, nine, nine." She looked over the group.

"Not bad." The red-head said.

"You don't…remember us?" Vert asked, stepping forward.

"Not that I remember." She smirked.

"If you DK him, can I date him?" The brunette who had greeted them asked eagerly.

"Madds! You can't date a guy you just met!" The red-head scolded jokingly.

"Says who?" "Madds" asked, seductively applying a coat of lip gloss and smiling.

"Says how NOT to get raped dot com!" Stella responded. "Besides, not to burst your bubble, Maddi, but blondie here obvs has a girlfriend." She nodded her head towards Agura, who looked at Vert and blushed.

"Oh, I'm not-"

"We're just-" They both stuttered over there words. The conversation had brought back a memory of that kiss, so long ago.

"Desperately in _love!"_ Maddi pretended to swoon.

"Ah, romance." The red-head sighed.

"Girls! RTSAH! Puh-_lease!"_ Stella groaned. "Sorry about them. Best friends, CLWT,CLWT."

"Ah, you know you love us!" The red-head grinned, hugging Stella.

"FAEAE! Anyway, what were you saying?" She referred back to the team.

"You really don't remember us?" Stanford asked. The red-head gasped.

"Accent upgrade! He's a total eight." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Stac, (pronounced Stay-sss) but the upgrade is strictly relevant to hotness. I'd put him at a seven-point-five." Stella said.

"Aww." She pouted.

"And to answer your question, no." Stella said to the team. "Thorry." She gave a spot-on Gilly impression and the girls behind her started singing.

"She's always making trouble, her hair is like a bubble, what's that? Who's that? It's GILLY!"

"Thorry." Stella ended the song sweetly, causing the girls to crack up.

"But, seriously? Nothing?" Spinner asked.

"For the last time, NO! I don't! So, why don't you take your clown cars back to wherever it is you came from, because I have better things to do!" She turned sassily on her heel and snapped a finger above her head. Immediately, all the girls turned, and, in perfect synchronization, followed her back on to the field.

"Okay, so this is a minor setback." Sherman said.

"Ya think?" Spinner asked. "How are we going to get her to stay with us for a week if she has no idea who we are?"

"I can't believe she forgot us…" Zoom mumbled.

"I'd like to know how? What would cause memory loss like that?" Agura pondered.

"My guess? One of Hatch's experiments. Possibly the same one that caused her to lose her memory when she was first captured." Sherman said grimly.

"Well, why don't we have Sage test her? OH WAIT." Stanford said with sarcasm.

"Well, there is…" Vert spoke uneasily. Everyone turned to him, and the leader sighed. "Sage was afraid this might happen, so she gave me this." He pulled out a needle, with a white liquid inside the tube. "It's a sedative. It should last long enough for us to get her back to the Hub."

"We are NOT using that on her!" Agura cried. "That's…that's-"

"We don't really have a choice, Agura. Stella would want us to." Sherman spoke gently but firmly. The Huntress sighed.

"Alright. Hey, it looks like they're done with practice. Here she comes now." Stella walked toward them, now in a bright, multicolored Hollister skirt and matching V-neck tee.

"Alright. She's walking by us. Hide!" Vert whispered, and the team ducked as she went by.

"Bye Stac! Bye Mads! Bye Ally! See you at the party! Don't forget your dailies!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"BYE STEL!" Everyone replied. "ILY!"

"ILY squared, girls!" She yelled back.

Once he was behind her, Vert reached out and managed to poke the needle into her calf. Stella shuddered for a second, then collapsed, right into his arms.

"Stanford, she's with you. Let's move out!" He commanded. The team jumped into their vehicles and drove off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhm, Sage? You now how you said Stella might not remember us?" AJ asked.

"Yes?" Sage responded.

"Well, you were right, my glowy blue friend." Stanford said. Sherman retrieved Stella's unconscious body from his car.

"She did not remember you?" Sage asked. Sherman shook his head. "I was afraid this might happen." The Sentient said worriedly. "I have been preparing for this problem, and believe I can restore her memory using the same device I did to erase your memories when we found Quardian."

"You can do that? Could you possibly restore her memories that were lost before? The ones about her childhood?" Sherman asked.

"I should be able to, but it is not my decision to make." Sage gestured to Stella. "I will restore her memories of everything that happened after she was captured. If she wants to know about her Homeworld, it will be her choice." Sherman placed Stella in the chair, and Sage activated the Cerebral Reformatter. The team watched as the process took place.

"This process will take much longer than yours." Sage said. "I would advise you to come back in half an hour at least." The team filed out; Zoom going outside. He climbed the ladder he had installed on the side of the garage (with the help of Sherman and the Tangler) up to the roof. He looked at the morning glories he had so careful planted there, beginning to close at the twilight hour, and sighed. He pulled out his Ipod and began the song that reminded him of her.

**The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you.**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**

The scout sang along softly, thinking of the love that he had lost.

'**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.**

**I'd send a postcard to you dear; 'cause I wish you were here.**

He remembered all they had shared as the music played.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue; it's not the same without you.**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**

**The silence isn't so bad, til I look at my hands and feel sad,**

'**cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.**

**I'll find repose in new ways; though I haven't slept in two days**

'**cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**

**But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night**

**waist-deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the process ended, Stella's eyes popped open. She looked around to find herself in the Hub. She only saw Sage, whose back was turned. Hearing the distant strains of music, she vaporized and followed the sounds up to the roof.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings get lighter**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**

Zoom turned and saw her, standing with tears in her eyes, watching him. His voice caught, and he stopped, but still heard the music.

**And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you.**

She sang to him, and he knew it was more than just a lyric. Their voices joined for the ending line.

**Oh if my voice could reach back to the past, I'd whisper in your ear…**

**Oh darling I wish you were here.**

She ran to him and they embraced tenderly; both tearful.

"Zoom!" She cried. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Stella," He murmured into her ear; arms around her waist. "I never stopped thinking about you." He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back. Pulling away, her eyes found the morning glories.

"Oh Zoom!" She exclaimed, running over to feel the flowers. "They're beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged him again, as if she never wanted to let go. He left the embrace to grab a single, thornless red rose from behind the morning glories. He handed it to her.

"Love at first sight." She spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I love you too."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom and Stella re-entered the Hub.

"Stella!" Agura ran up to her worriedly. "Where were you? You gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Stella blushed. "I…I had to see Zoom." Agura winked at her.

"Seriously, you can't just run off like that! We were worried!" Vert said.

"I wouldn't have left." She responded honestly. "Speaking of which, how'd I get here?"

The team gave her details of her memory loss and "kidnapping." Vert earned himself a slap on the cheek.

"OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing the red mark.

"Kidnapper!" She retorted. "Hey, so how long am I staying?"

"The week!" Spinner exclaimed. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but…well, you forgot us, so…Hey! Did I tell you tomorrow's my birthday?" He asked.

"Well, no. Wait!" She held up a finger, rummaging around in her somewhat-oversized purse. Finally, she pulled out a video game case, and handed it to Spinner. "Happy early birthday!" She exclaimed, as Spinner's eyes scanned the label. He gasped.

"SLUGBOTS OF GOOPWORLD FIVE?" He danced around his teammates. "HOW DID YOU ACQUIRE DIS EPICNESS?"

"I have nerd friends. They gave it to me, and I wasn't going to use it, so…Ugh, now I sound like a re-gifter! DANGET!" She laughed.

"They just gave it to you?" Spinner's eyes popped out of his head. "WHY?"

"IDK." She shrugged. "You have fun now!" She jokingly patted him on the head and he ran to the game room.

"Well, that should shut him up for about a week." Sherman commented, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, Stella? We only restored your memory to about your first day on Vandal, but Sage can restore it fully. You know, if you want." Zoom shyly offered. She jumped over and hugged the Sentient, then Zoom, then Sage again.

"You can do that?" She breathed excitedly. Sage awkwardly separated herself from the eager girl.

"Yes. Are you sure that you want to know? It may not be what you expected." Stella paused.

"I didn't think of that." She said. "Can…can I get back to you?" She asked uneasily

"Take as long as you need." Sage offered kindly.

"Thanks." She smiled at the Sentient.

"Maybe some food will help? WHO WANTS ZEKE'S?" Spinner called.

"Isn't it kinda late?" Sherman asked responsibly.

"C'mon! It's karaoke night at Zeke's!" Spinner said.

"Karaoke? Let's go!" Stella exclaimed, jumping on the back of the Chopper. "I'm with Zoom!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm here! Anyone have a request?" Stanford boasted as he entered the diner.

"I _request_ that we duct-tape his mouth closed before karaoke starts!" Agura called, walking in behind Stanford.

"Oh, haha." He said dryly.

"Nice one! But save it for open-mike, Agura." Stella smiled, next to her. Most of the people in the diner turned their heads at the sight of the new, and not to mention pretty face.

"Uhm, guys? Where are we gonna sit?" Spinner whispered when they were all in the diner.

"Don't worry!" Stella said quietly. "Oh, shoot! All these booths are full! I guess we'll just have to leave…" Her voice, which had raised in volume, trailed off sadly. Almost instantly, a group of teenage guys had vacated their booth.

"You guys can sit here." One of them offered.

"Aw, thanks babe!" Stella said, blowing him a kiss and sitting down. He bushed and turned to whisper with his friends as the team sat down.

"That. Was awesome!" Spinner said, but was cut off by Zeke.

"Alright, it's Friday, and you know what that means!" He said into the mike.

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Everyone in the diner exclaimed.

"Who's first?" Zeke asked. Stanford made a move to stand up, but as just as quickly pushed down by his teammates. Two girls in the diner went to stand at the mike.

"Alright, I'm Jen, and this is Ella, and we'll be singing Jar of Hearts." Stella gasped.

"I heart that song!" She exclaimed as the music started. Once the song was over, the audience applauded.

"Alright, we'll be taking a short pizza break for a minute here." Zeke announced. He turned on the radio and went into the kitchen. Stella started tapping her fingers.

"Is this We R Who We R?" Spinner asked. "I didn't know Zeke's radio received signals from this generation!"

"No way! This is like, THE most played track on my iPod!" Stella said, and started singing along.

"Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us; 'cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we got our hot pants on and up." She sang, softly at first, but growing in volume.

"Uhm, Stella?" Vert whispered, but she held up a finger in the universal "Just a sec," position.

"And yes, of, course we does, we runnin' this town just like a club. And no, you don't wanna mess with us; got Jesus on my necklace-ace ace." A few of the guys who had given up their booth cheered her on, and, without hesitation, Stella grinned at the team, all of who were giving her uncertain looks, and strutted up to the microphone.

"She wouldn't." Stanford gaped.

"She did." Vert replied.

"Got that glitter on my eyes! Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexy-fied. So let's go-o-o. LET'S GO!" The crowd started cheering.

"Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard. Just like the world is our-our-our, our, our, ours. We're tearing it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part. You know we're superstars; WE R WHO WE R!" Stella belted the last verse and continued singing.

"Who knew she could sing like that?" Vert asked.

"I did." AJ said, sipping his soda. They turned to him in confusion. "Remember when you left your Queen CD in the kitchen radio, Stanford? And Stella somehow got it to play? Well, she must have listened to it a lot, because the whole way to Phoenix, she was singing." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stanford asked.

"I didn't really think it was a big deal…?" AJ said, confusedly.

"It is if she can sing like _that!_" Stanford pointed to Stella on the karaoke stand. "We could have had a duet!" Agura snorted. "Hey! It could happen!" Stanford insisted.

"Point is, what are we going to do?" Spinner said.

"She's enjoying herself. Why do anything?" Agura shrugged.

"It's embarrassing!" Spinner cried. "Quick, make a run for it! She's coming!" He ducked under the table, only to be _bopped_ on the head by Sherman.

"It's just karaoke, big bro. You'll survive! If anything, you'll be better off. The audience loves her." Sherman spoke realistically.

"Thanks guys!" They heard Stella announce into the mike. Some people started chanting "En-core! En-core! En-core!" "Aww! I blush! But why don't we give someone else a turn at the mike?" She gave them a final smile and flounced back to the team.

"Why?" Spinner moaned.

"I couldn't deny my audience!" She blew a kiss and sat down, making the guys on the ground blush and nudge each other.

"I didn't know you had it in ya." Vert said. She shrugged.

"Eh. Life is short; make it count." She said. "Hey, I'm tired. Are we almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, we just have to pay." Sherman hinted for the bill as Zeke walked by.

"You kiddin'?" The owner asked. "After that performance, it's on the house!"

"Awesome!" Spinner exclaimed, hugging Stella.

"Mood swing much?" She joked, shoving him off.

"You guys ready to go?" Sherman asked. Everyone nodded and filed out, Stella saying a final thanks to the guys that had given up their table. As she got on the Chopper, tightly gripping Zoom's waist, he turned around.

"Great job tonight." He said softly, kissing her nose. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She rested a tired head on his shoulder and they drove off.

**DK: Don't Know**

**RTSAH: Return To Subject At Hand**

**CLWTCLWT: Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them**

**FAEAE: Forever And Ever And Ever**

**ILY: I Love You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random A/N: I'm reading a book, and one of the characters is named Stella! The best part is, she's a grandma who's obsessed with licorice, yoga and eclipses! XD just thought I'd share…**

"Hey Agura?" Stella called from her room across the hall. "Can you come in here?"

"Sure." Agura responded, walking in. The young woman found Stella in the middle of the room, dressed in a sports bra and shorts.

"Are the guys gonna care if I don't wear a shirt?" She asked.

I don't think they'll _mind, _but you should." Agura said, and Stella huffed, then grabbed a tank top from her purse. While Stella was turned around, Agura gasped to see multiple scars criss-crossing her back. Her eyes burned with hot tears as she remembered that the fragile girl had gone through more than she cared to reveal. The young woman took a deep breath to stop herself from asking.

"What all do you have in there?" Agura asked.

"One outfit and a pair of pajamas at all times." Stella replied instantly, pulling the shirt on.

"Why?" Agura laughed.

"In case I need to change, sleepover at someone's house or _get kidnapped._" She ended the sentence looking straight at Agura.

"Sorry! C'mon, aren't you glad to have seen Zoom again?" Agura teased, and got whipped with a pillow.

"Very much!" Stella joked, then her face became serious. "Do you think I should let Sage restore my memory? Like, my _whole_ memory?" She asked, sitting next to Agura on the bed.

"It's up to you." Agura shrugged, only to be hit with the pillow.

"LAMESAUCE!" Stella pointed at her incriminatingly. "Everyone says that!"

"Well, if it were me, I would." Agura reasoned. "I wouldn't want to just live in curiosity. Do you want to know?"

"With all my heart." Stella responded wistfully. "I guess my brain's just…scared to find out the truth."

"Well, I know you'll make the right choice." Agura comforted. Stella sighed.

"Agura, I love you, but you're being about as helpful as a therapist. And FYI, that's not very much!" She said as Zoom walked by the room. She held up a finger. "Hold that thought!"

Stella jumped off the bed and kissed his cheek. "Night. Love you." Zoom blushed, taking in the tank top and short shorts.

"Love you too." He said, kissing her back walking away.

"And that," Stella sat back on the bed, "is how it's done!" Agura laughed.

"Hey! Question." Stella began. "Not to sound rude, but why does Tezz hate me?"

"He doesn't…hate you. He just…" Agura was unsure of how to approach the topic. "He's been through more than you think." Agura said. She gave Stella an overview of Tezz's nine years on the Red Sentient Moon. Stella sat thoughtfully for a second.

"I," She began, "Am such a jerk." She finished sadly.

"What? Stella, you're the sweetest girl I know!" Agura insisted.

"But I was so mean to him! I had no idea…I acted like a total nub." She said, burying her face in a pillow.

"You couldn't have known!" Agura comforted. "I agree, he can be sort of…" Stella looked up hopefully. "Tezz." Agura finished. "He means well, just in his own way. I really think you could get along if you tried a little harder."

"Done. I just feel horrible!" Stella said. "Well, enough of my problems. Night!"

"Hey, are you sleeping on the roof again?" Agura asked.

"Yup." Stella said.

"Well, aren't you going to have to walk through the Hub to get back and change?" Agura asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda how it works." Stella joked.

"Don't you want to wear a little more in the pajama category?" Agura suggested, indicating Stella's tank top and shorts. She shrugged, piling her hair into a messy ponytail on the top of her head.

"Make 'em want what they can't have!" Stella joked, raising her arms above her head and shaking her hips. When Agura appeared unamused, she sighed.

"Fine. Can I borrow something?" She gave in.

"Sure." Agura left, and re-entered the room holding a pair of basketball shorts and an old T-shirt. Stella swallowed a gag, but Agura caught it.

"They're _just _pajamas! No one will care!" She insisted. Stella pulled on the T-shirt and shorts.

"Alright, but I'm changing ASAP." She grumbled. "Night, she who thinks I should dress like it's the 1800's."

"Night, she who doesn't know the definition of the word modesty." Agura retorted, her motherly side taking control as she folded Stella's pajamas. The girls embraced, then went their separate ways.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Stella said, walking into Agura's room and pulling open the blinds. The Huntress groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Eight A.M."

"Uggghhhhh! Why'd you wake me up?" Agura put a pillow over her head and threw another at Stella, who deflected it with a flick of her wrist (using air).

"I just thought you might want to know that I slept in these baggy, sexually unappealing clothes all night and am now going to change." She responded innocently.

"You are the spawn of Satan himself." Agura muttered.

"Wrapped in an angel's body!" Not that anyone would know in these." Stella pinched a fold of extra fabric from the gaping T-shirt and shook it for emphasis.

"Did you come here to dis my wardrobe or prevent me from sleeping?"

Stella sat down on Agura's bed and thought for a second. "Yes." She responded simply. "Should I make blueberry or chocolate muffins?" Agura gave her an evil glare.

"Stella. Get. OUT."

"Mreowr!" Stella pretended to claw the air, then skipped out. Agura sighed. _That girl is going to rule the world someday._ She thought to herself before slipping back into unconsciousness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I smell MUFFINS!" Spinner exclaimed, entering the kitchen.

"Dang straight!" Stella joked, handing him a chocolate one. One by one, the team filed in to the kitchen. Muffins were handed out as they sat down.

"Mmm! Can you be our maid?" Stanford asked through a mouthful.

"I don't think I'd last living with _you_." She gingerly pinched his muffin wrapper and placing it on his head. He scowled jokingly at her, brushing it off, when Tezz walked in.

The team exchanged glances, but Stella's cheerful demeanor appeared unfazed.

"Morning, Tezz. Want a blueberry muffin?" She offered; the chocolate ones had disappeared. He looked at her the way one might look at a box they were about to open; he had no idea what would jump out.

"Uhm, no thank you." He managed, ready to grab a banana and run.

"Tezz here's allergic to blueberries." Spinner explained, trying to avoid conflict.

"Oh!" Stella's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry! I had no idea! Here, I'll make banana bread or something." She got up and began pulling out bowls. Tezz seemed surprised

"No, really. That is not necessary." He stammered.

"Oh, I couldn't just make breakfast for everyone but you! Rude much." She said, already measuring ingredients.

"Really, you don't have to." Tezz insisted, but to no avail.

"Can't stop me now! I got the banana fevah!" She began singing "Peel, bananas, peel, peel, bananas" under her breath, while peeling a banana. Tezz had had enough.

"Why are you being so kind?" He finally demanded, confused by her illogical behavior. She sighed.

"Honestly, Tezz? I found out about the Red Sentient Moon. And I'm really, really sorry for acting the way I did. I had no idea we had so much in common." She said honestly, cracking an egg.

"Wait, that's it? No flames, no insults?" Tezz was shell-shocked.

"Well, as tempting as it is to point out your…NOPE!" She caught herself. "Are you gonna eat this banana bread? It'll be ready in like twenty minutes." She said, slipping a pan into the oven.

"Uhm, sure." Tezz said, sitting down.

"Perf!" She grinned, grabbing a blueberry muffin and joining the others at the table.

"Hey, Stella," Sherman began, "I was wondering. You said that you and Mortalus escaped the Vandals when you were ten, right?" She nodded. "Then why were you enslaved when we met you?" She sighed.

"I got cocky. I was hunting a Carnivorat; chased it too close to the stronghold and got caught. Kalus remembered me, and let's just say the punishment for running away is…harsh." She looked away from their eyes, and Agura remembered the scars she had seen on her back.

"It's okay, Stella. You're never going back there again." She comforted, as the buzzer on the oven went off. Stella jumped up to retrieve her latest creation.

"Beautiful." She joked. "Want some, Tezz?" Tezz didn't want to seem rude, so he agreed.

"Sure." He said, taking a slice. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." She grinned and started walking out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoom asked, standing up with her.

"I wanna get my dailies done before it gets too hot." She explained.

"Dailies?" Spinner asked.

"Just some muscle training I have my girls do for cheer. Gotta practice what you preach." She said.

"C-can I come?" Zoom asked.

"I don't see why not. Hey Vert? What percentage of a mile is the test track?" She asked.

"I'd say…about a sixth?" Vert guessed.

"Approximately 15.285 percent, or a seventh." Tezz answered. Vert shrugged.

"Hey, why don't we all go?" Vert suggested. Murmurs were heard from the team, who seemed split in half about whether they wanted to or not.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Agura, always eager to train, pushed them.

"Uhm, question?" Spinner raised his hand as if it were a classroom.

"Yes, uhm…" Stella pretended to scan the room for students, then picked Spinner. "Spinner?"

"Why do we need to _physically_ train," He began, "If we drive _cars?_"

"You never know, Spin. You could get stranded on Vandal for nine years, and a high score on Slugbots of Goopworld 5 is not gonna get you any credit there." Stella told him. "Tell you what. If you come to my training, I'll come to yours."

"Deal! Maybe Vert will even make training a little less _boring_." Stanford hinted. Vert rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys on the track in fifteen minutes?" Stella asked.

"Yup."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ready?" Stella asked once the team was assembled on the track. She was wearing spandex and a T-shirt that said "I cheer. Therefore, I can kick your face no matter how tall you are".

"Oh yes! Ready to feel the burn!" Stanford said sarcastically.

"Stan, it's cheerleading. It's not that hard." Spinner said.

"Oh no he di'nt!" Stella sassed, snapping her fingers in the Z-formation. "Alright, you don't think cheer is hard?"

Spinner snorted. "Uh, no, I really don't."

"Alright." Stella turned away form him. "Let's train then. You guys stretch?" Everyone slowly shook their heads. "Okay then. Take a knee, right leg out." Everyone complied, Spinner making it to his knees.

"Ung! Nyeah!" He grunted. "They're just so far away!" Once they had finished, Stella jumped up.

"Drop and give me fifty." She said seriously.

"You're kidding, right?" Stanford asked.

"Of course!" She laughed, and everyone sighed in relief. "We do two sets of twenty-five."

"Seriously?" Stanford asked. She nodded, and he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Ready? One." Stella started them, counting each pushup. Spinner and Stanford dropped after ten, and only Vert, Zoom, Sherman and Agura made all fifty.

"DAH! How do you do that?" Spinner asked, panting. Stella shrugged.

"Its not that hard once you get used to them. Ready for crunches?" Everyone moaned in response. "Come on, you nuggets!"

"Nuggets?" AJ asked from the ground.

"You heard me, white boy. Now make like a potato chip and crunch!" She joked, getting into position. "Three sets of twenty. Go!" They all groaned out sixty crunches.

"Not so easy being a cheerleader now, is it Spin?" Stella asked. He simply laid on the ground, ignoring her.

"We done yet?" Stanford asked.

"No." She said sweetly. "We still have the mile, and we usually do routines, too."

"A mile? Every DAY?" Spinner exclaimed.

"Not EVERY day. Just five days a week." At everyone's groans, she added, "Alright, nuggets, water break." Everyone trudged off to hydrate.

"You run a tough operation, coach." Zoom joked, sitting next to her. Stella took a sip from a water bottle.

"Thanks, Z." She said, standing up. Alright, let's go, people! Seven laps is a mile, and anyone who beats me gets homemade desert of their choice."

"Alright, how about I pay you five bucks to make me a desert of my choice?" Spinner asked.

"How about…no. Ready? Set, go!" Stella said, and they started running. Zoom kept an even pace with Stella, who found it a perfect opportunity to ask him a question she had had in the back of her mind for awhile.

"Hey, does Agura like anybody on the team?" She whispered. Zoom was surprised.

"Uhm, I don't know. She's usually pretty cool around all of us, but…can you keep a secret?" He was unsure if he could tell her about Vert's confession.

"Zoom. I am a booby-trapped wall safe with seven combinations. Of course!" She said.

"Well, awhile ago, when you were here, Vert admitted that he sort of liked her. He even told me that they kissed, once, but it was awkward for them after that."

"HA! I _knew_ they were acting sort of weird around each other!" She exclaimed, still in a secretive whisper.

"Don't tell Vert I told you!" Zoom pleaded.

"Tell him? He'll be thanking me! Those two are _so_ MFEO." Zoom looked at her in confusion, and Stella sighed. "Made for each other?" Zoom just shook his head. "Well, they are. And if I have anything to do with it, they'll figure it out soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" Zoom asked nervously.

"Hey! Have a little faith! I'm just going to-" Stella was cut off by Spinner.

"Hey! STOP! That's your eight lap, lovebirds." He rolled his eyes. "Now, you get to come train with us. Have fun!" He grinned somewhat evilly and walked off. Stella looked at Zoom worriedly, and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Now, what were you planning to do for Vert and Agura?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled and walked off before he could respond.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, guys. Today we're working on battle strategies." Vert stood in front of the team. They were in one of the Hub's rooms Sage had designed specifically for training, with a whiteboard, desk, and tables with personal whiteboards for the team. Stella was sitting next to Zoom, holding the purple whiteboard marker she had stolen from Stanford.

"Today, I wanna go over a new plan I've been working on." Vert said, drawing several X's and O's on the whiteboard with a red marker. Stella raised her hand.

"Are we the X's?" She asked sincerely. Vert sighed.

"Yeah." Stella wrote a note down on her whiteboard.

"We're _always_ the X's." Spinner explained.

"Well how the crap would I know?" Stella shot back.

"Guys? Really?" Vert asked.

"You think _this_ is bad? Try teaching Sex Ed!" Stella said. There were amused murmurs.

"ANYWAY! So, picture we're in a BattleZone-Yeah, Stella?" Vert asked in exasperation, seeing the raised hand.

"Which BattleZone?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I have a very vivid imagination!" Stella replied.

"The Vault Zone." Vert randomly said.

"What's it look like?" Stella instantly responded.

"It doesn't matter! Moving ON!" Spinner exclaimed.

"So, we're in the BattleZone, and the Sark get the Key." Vert continued.

"Wait, why would we let them get the Key? Isn't that sort of your job?" Stella asked. Vert groaned.

"Sometimes, they get there first. Now, if Zemerik has they key, and Zug's on his left-"

"Why would Zug be on his left? Shouldn't we plan for both right and left?" Stella interrupted.

"The plan works either way, Stella." Vert said stiffly, his patience running thin. "So, if Stanford blasts himself in front of Zemerik, one of us can snag the key while-"

"Why have Stanford drive in front of him if you're just going to steal they key anyways?"

Vert groaned.

"Stella, why don't you go bake some cookies or something?" He asked. Stella grinned.

"Stella's out. PEACE!" She flashed a peace sign and, jumping over the desk, made her exit. After a moment of silence, Stanford spoke.

"That little manipulator!"

Agura sighed. "She knows what she's doing."

"Okay, so she weaseled out of training!" Vert cut the conversation off. "Moving on…" Vert finally began the lesson.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hi Sage!" Stella walked by the Sentient.

"Greetings, Stella. I thought you were training with the team?" Sage inquired.

"I was, but I didn't want to, so I just annoyed the nugget out of them and Vert let me go!" She smiled and bounced off, leaving Sage perplexed.

"Nugget?" She asked to herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura POV:

Once training was over, I was heading back to my room when I heard Stella from her room. She seemed excited, but no one else was in there with her. I paused outside the open door to listen.

"Show me!" Stella exclaimed. For a second, I panicked. Zoom had left training unusually fast…I was ready to bust in there when I heard another teenage girl.

"No! You'll see them if you come!" She said. Curious, I looked in to the room, to find Stella laying on her bed. In front of her was a laptop, and on the screen were several teenage girls, all wearing white robes.

"Girls, you know I'm busy! Besides, if you can't show me, I can't rate you…" Stella sang.

"Alright." One of the girls, who Agura recognized as Maddi from the cheer squad, agreed.

"Okay, on three. One, two, THREE!" Stella clapped her hands, and the girls whipped off their robes to reveal elaborate dresses.

"Ohmygosh!" Stella squealed. "Girls! You all look so beautiful!" The girls on the screen blushed. "Maddi, that dress is the perf shade of purple! And Stac, that shade of green totally matches your eyes. Jules, I can't believe you thought the ruffles made your hips look big!" She went through each of the twelve girls on the screen, finding a compliment for each. At the end of the line, her eyes seemed watery. Stella clasped a hand to her heart.

"Oh, girls! You all look so amazing! Any guy would be lucky to be your date to the party!" She said honestly.

"Aw, Stel!" They all exclaimed.

"Speaking of dates," One girl spoke up. "I can't believe you didn't pick someone! _Tyler. DANIELS _asked you out!" All the girls murmured their agreement.

"Girls, beauty is not just skin deep! Yes, Tyler is a total ten,"

"And captain of the football team!" A blonde added.

"Yeah, but he's just not my type." Stella finished.

"But what about the other hundred guys that asked you out?" Staci pointed out.

"Stac! I told you it was only forty-three! And none of them really…stood out to me, you know? I now I sound picky, but this whole time I've had this feeling, like I'm still waiting for that special someone." Stella explained. I smiled to myself, and left to find Zoom.

Stella's Room, Normal POV:

"Found him yet?" A cheerleader joked, swishing her skirt flirtatiously. Stella laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, Hayl." She smiled.

"But you're still coming for pre-party spa-day, right? And you're still coming to the party, right?" Maddi asked nervously.

"Mads! Of course! Wouldn't miss it!" Stella grinned. "I'll see you at your house around three, kay?"

"Kay-kay!" Maddi smiled. "Bye Stel!"

"Wait! Pose, I'll take a screenshot!" Stella said, pressing a button on the side of her computer as the girls smiled. "Kay, done! Bye girls!" Stella closed the window as the girls waved, and sighed happily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoom! Hold up!" Agura shouted to the scout. He turned around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was just listening to Stella video-chat with some of the girls on her cheer squad." Agura began.

"And?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Apparently, there's a big party tonight for her school, and she doesn't have a date." Agura hinted. "She said she was waiting for _that special someone._" Zoom blushed.

"Are you saying I should take her?" He asked. Agura sighed.

"Yes, Zoom. Yes, I'm saying you should take her. I think she's going back to Phoenix in about half an hour to get ready. You should give her a ride, then surprise her by showing up at the dance!" Agura exclaimed, thrilled by the romance.

"Well, alright." Zoom blushed. "Thanks, Agura."

"No problem." She said. Zoom watched her walk off. _If she can do that for me, I'm going to talk to Stella about her and Vert._ He thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! Zoom Zoom Zoom!" Stella ran up to him, then paused. "Zoom, Zoom, Zoom!" She sang. "Sorry, heard it in a commercial somewhere. ANYWAY! Think you could give me a ride to Phoenix in like half an hour?" She asked.

"Sure. Why?" Zoom asked casually.

"Uhm, just a thing I've had planned with some friends. No big deal." Stella covered quickly.

"Alright." Zoom agreed, smiling to himself but trying to appear cool.

"Great! Thanks hon!" Stella gave him a quick hug, then ran off to find Vert.

"Hey! Red!" She yelled, pulling him outside where they could talk in privacy.

"I have a name, you know." He joked.

"Yeah, and it's stupid. ANYWAY!" Stella laughed. "JK, but Red sounds better. Point is, red and green are complimentary colors." She waggled her eyebrows.

"What?" Vert asked. Stella sighed , remembering that guys were bad with hints. They had to be slapped across the face with the palm of truth.

"I know you like Agura." She stated flatly. Vert blushed.

"What are you talking about?" He covered.

"Red, please!" Stella held up a hand. "I've sent the way you look at her, and I saw how concerned you were when Kalus slashed her." Vert was about to protest, but she cut him off. "Don't deny it; I want to help. I think she might like you too."

"Really?" Vert asked before he could stop himself.

"For realsies! I have tickets for the basketball game tonight." Stella began. "I want you to take Agura." She said.

"But, what if-"

"Vert! I now you're nervous, I hat rejection too. But you gotta make a move! It'll just be as friends! For now." Stella added. "Vert, you're a leader. A fighter! _Fight _for_ her!"_ Stella pleaded, handing him the tickets. "You two deserve each other." Vert took the tickets.

"Thanks, Stella. This means a lot."

"Oh, I know. I'm trying to make up for single-handedly being the worst student ever." She gave him her sweetest smile and walked off. Vert looked at the tiny matchmaker, then to the tickets, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Stella whipped out her cell phone.

"Is that an iPhone?" Stanford exclaimed as she walked by. She held a finger to her lips, silently waling past and into her room. Stella shut the door for privacy.

"Hey, James?" She asked. "Yeah, it's Stella. I just wanted to say thanks for those basketball tickets." She paused. "No, I won't be able to make it, but I sent along two friends I'm trying to set up. Mhm. Aw, thanks! So, you're working the Kiss-Cam at the game tonight, right?"


	3. Get SOM!

"Perfect. Oh, you don't have to!" Stella exclaimed. "Well, of course I want you to." She laughed. "Okay. Thanks a ton! Bye!" She hung up, then paused, feeling someone behind her in the air. She whirled around, ready to pounce on…Stanford?

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously_. How much of the conversation had he heard?_

"I just wanted to see your phone." He complained. Stella sighed with relief.

"Oh. Sure." She held it up as they walked out of her room and towards the game room.

"An IPhone?" Stanford exclaimed. "How on Earth did _you_ get an _IPhone?_" He asked.

"My friend Maddi gave it to me. It was her old one." Stella responded, tapping the screen.

"She just gave you an IPhone 4." Stanford stated bluntly as they entered the game room.

"Yeah. Her dad's a big guy at Apple. He gets those things for pennies." She said. "He even helped me sync it up with my laptop."

Stanford gaped, as did Spinner and Sherman, who were also in the room.

"How? And what? NOT FAIR!" Spinner said. "How'd you get a laptop?"

"The school gave it to me. Vert helped me explain the whole "orphan/maid/poor" situation, and after I became captain of the cheer squad, they gave it to me for my, quote, outstanding contribution to the morale of Phoenix High. End quote. Technically, I had to pay for half of it, but still. I'm even allowed to bring it to class to take notes." Stella said.

"Someone's popular." Spinner grumbled.

"Isn't it great?" Stella smiled. "Ah crap!" She said, looking at the clock. "I gotta go find Agura!" She ran out. Spinner, Sherman and Stanford shrugged at each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert looked down at the tickets in his hand and started walking back into the garage, where he found Agura kneeling down, working on the Tangler. _It's now or never._ He thought to himself.

"Hey, Agura." He said, walking up.

"What's up?" She asked from the undercarriage of the Tangler.

"Well, you know the basketball game tonight?" He began. She turned around, standing up to face him.

"Yeah?" She replied. He had her full attention now.

"Well, my friend gave me these two tickets," He scratched the back of his head. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he started babbling. "You know, if you want to. I mean, you don't _have_ to, I was just-"

"Uhm, yeah." She said, unsure at first, then growing in confidence. "Yeah, sure, sounds fun."

Vert let out a sigh of relief. "Awesome. I was thinking we should leave about six?"

"Yeah! Uhm, yeah. Sounds good." Agura said.

"Cool." Vert stood awkwardly for a second, then left as she turned back to her repairs. The leader met Stella in the hallway.

"Did it work?" She whispered, smiling knowingly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Vert whispered backed. Acting on a combination of impulse and ecstatic-ness, he pulled her into a hug.

"That's awesome, Vert. Good for you." She smiled. "I gotta talk to Agura."

"Let me know if she says anything about the date." Vert said, trying to contain his nervous excitement.

"Got it, Red." Stella threw him a salute, then turned toward the main area of the Hub. Vert smiled to himself, entering his room. Closing the door, he threw his fist into the air. _Yes!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Agura." Stella sang, walking by her. "Why do you work on your car so much?"

"So it stays in good condition. Why do you bake so much?" Agura replied. Stella cocked her head.

"Touché. So what's new?" She asked, sitting on the wheel of the Tangler and smiling.

"Nothing." Agura replied. Feeling something was off, she turned to look at Stella, who was grinning at her as if to say _I know _exactly_ what's new with you._

"Stella…" Agura warned. Stella simply held the smile. "How much did you hear?" Agura panicked.

"All of it." Stella said guiltily, and Agura facepalmed. "Calm down! Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Well, sure, but I'm nervous!" Agura said.

"Why? You're just going as friends." Stella grinned deviously, implying that they weren't going as _just friends_ at all.

"It's not just that…" She told Stella of the kiss they had shared, so long ago.

"Agura! He totally likes you! Why so nervous?" Stella asked, idly dangling her legs off the tire.

"What if I mess up? What if he tries to kiss me? What if-"

"Okay." Stella held up a hand to stop her from babbling. "You know what you need?" Agura shook her head. "A confidence boost!" Agura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, come on! I haven't really told anyone this, but," Stella leaned in secretively, "Today there's this huge, formal party for my school. It's like Prom for the sophomores. Me and some girls from cheer are getting together for hair and makeup before the party, and I want you to come!" She said excitedly.

Agura shook her head. "Whoa there hon. I don't do "hair and makeup."" She said.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. JK! But seriously, please? It'll be really close to the stadium! We can do you up and send you over to meet Vert! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Stella, I'm not big on makeup." Agura reminded her.

"It'll only be a little! Minimalism can be sexy!" Stella replied.

"Sexy?" Agura exclaimed.

"Bad word choice." Stella covered, shaking her head. "Point is, it'll be fun, I'm going anyway, and I won't take no for an answer!" Agura sighed.

"Alright. But I swear, if you try to put me in a dress I'll-"

"Yay!" Stella clapped, cutting her off. "And don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time." She said confidently. "Grab whatever you need for the date; we're leaving in ten." Stella ran off to find Stanford.

"Hey! Stan!" Stella yelled, entering the game room. "Can Vert borrow your car for the night?"

"What?" Stanford gasped. "No! Why?"

"Please! It's for a _really _special occasion!" Stella begged. "I swear he'll be really careful! I'll make you breakfast for the whole week!" She resorted to her final card.

"Alright, but I find ONE SCRATCH-"

"Thanks Stan!" She chirped, leaving. "Vert!" Stella hollered. _This matchmaking thing is hard._ She thought to herself. _But worth it. _

"Yeah?" He replied from his room.

"You're borrowing the Reverb tonight."

"What?"

"Come on!" She pleaded. "You can't drive separate to a _date!_ I'll clean it out and everything. You won't even know its Stanford's car!"

"Okay." Vert shrugged. "Hey, what looks better?" He asked, holding up two different shirts. Stella sighed.

"I don't have time to help you! I'm busy setting up your date! Ask Sherman or something." She huffed, turning to go, then paused. "The one on the left." She said over her shoulder. Vert smiled.

"Thanks!" He called, but the pint-size matchmaker was already gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay." Stella had moved the Reverb out onto the Salt Flats. She gingerly darted over, screwed her eyes shut and…as fast as she could, popped open the roof and darted away.

Using the air, Stella focused on pulling every speck of dirt out of the interior. Hopefully that would help the smell. Then, she used the air like a vacuum to suck the very smell right out. Leaning in to inspect her work, Stella took a deep breath.

"Ah. Fresh air. Hopefully it'll last the night." She said to herself, leaving the roof open to air it out.

"Stella? You ready?" Zoom called form the garage.

"Coming!" She hollered back. Stella grabbed her purse, which she had filled to the brim with everything she would need, beauty-wise. She hopped on the back of the Chopper with Agura and Zoom.

"Let's go!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom pulled up to the address Stella had given him. "This is your friend's _house_?" He asked, staring up at the near-mansion sized home in awe.

"Yup. Her dad works with Apple." Stella responded, putting away the Ipod she had listened to with Agura for most of the trip.

"Her DAD is BILL GATES?" Zoom asked. Stella laughed.

"No, but almost as rich. Maddi's rifle-level loaded." She said. "Thanks for the ride. Let's go Agura!" She said.

"Are you sure they're gonna just let me walk right in? I don't even go to your school!" She protested.

"Agura. I am the cheer CAPTAIN. My BFF is their BFF. Trust me, y'all will get along just fine!" Stella said confidently. "They already know you're coming, so don't worry. Now, let's go!" She rapped on the sturdy oaken door, and a mustached man wearing a suit answered.

"Johnston residence, how may I-" He was cut off by the screams off several teenage girls.

"STELLLLLAAAAAA! You made it!" Maddi exclaimed, pulling her into a hug along with all the other girls. A redhead Agura recognized as Staci saw her standing awkwardly on the sidelines. She pulled out of the hug.

"This must be your friend! Hiiii!" She said, hugging Agura. "I'm Staci. You must be Ah-gur-a?" She carefully pronounced the syllables.

"Yeah. Hi." Agura said once she was released from the hug.

"Girls, this is Agura. Agura, this is Maddi, Staci, Ally, Courtney, Hannah, Kayla, Abby, Katie, Rachel, Morgan and Natalie." Stella rattled off the list, and Agura nodded at each girl, already forgetting half their names.

"Wait, I hate to sound rude, but she doesn't go to our school. Why is she here?" One of the girls, (Rachel maybe? Agura couldn't remember) asked.

"Remember how those guys were in the parking lot a long time ago? And they were all "don't you remember us?" and I was like, no? Remember them?" Stella asked. Most of the girls nodded.

"And remember the blonde one Maddi here tried to _hit on_?" Stella asked. Maddi giggled, then her eyes widened.

"OMGEEEEE!" She screamed as the girls caught on. "Seriously?" She asked Agura. Stella nodded for her.

"Lucky! He was a total nine!" Staci exclaimed.

"Nine?" Agura asked. The girls all gaped at her.

"Yeah. You know, rating out of ten? A nine is practically the best one you can get." Staci explained.

"Tens are reserved for the boys we dream exist." Maddi laughed. "So, where are you two going?" She asked.

"Girls, hate to be a buzzkill, but can we chat in the car? My mom's expecting us at two." A willowy girl with pale blue eyes and almost white blonde hair said. She looked like a fragile china doll.

"Right. Sorry, Al." Stella said. "To the limo!" She joked, raising a fist in the air. The girls grabbed their bags and ran out the front door to the curb, where Agura was startled to find an actual limo waiting for them.

"Holy crap Maddi! When your dad does something, he really gives it his all!" A girl exclaimed.

"I know right? It's almost embarrassing. Like, he hired a photographer to trail me for the party!" She groaned.

"Hey, if you get sick of him, send him over my way." Stella joked, pretending to pose.

"Still can't believe you went solo. Why?" One of the girls sighed. Stella smiled mischievously and before they knew it, she had whipped out her Ipod and cranked "Born This Way."

"Because…My mama told me when I was young, we all are born superstars. She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on-" Maddi cut Stella's singing short by stealing her IPhone and changing the song to "Solo." by Iyaz.

"I said I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it…solo!" She sang. Stella snatched it back.

"I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like FORGET YOU! OOH-OOH-OOH!" She sang, emphasizing that the last phrase of the lyric was what she wanted to say to them. Maddi took the Ipod, accidentally shaking it and activating shuffle.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" The girls, even Agura, only needed a split second to register the song before shouting back "YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!" They shouted the rest of the song as tears of laughter rolled down their cheeks. Agura made eye contact with Stella, who grinned as if to say "Told you this would be fun!" The girls sang along to Stella's Ipod the entire way, not making it through a single song because of all the stealing.

"YOU NUGGET!" Stella cried as Stacy grabbed the Ipod for the thirtieth time.

"Turd-nugget!"

"Crap-nugget!"

"Chicken nugget!"

"Chicken MC-nugget!"

"Happy Meal!"

"You want fries with that?" Stella sassed.

"SUPAH-SIZE IT!" Staci responded, and all the girls started cracking up.

"Oh, McDonald's obesity jokes." Maddi sighed, pretending to wipe away a tear. "Hey, Al, we're here!" The limo pulled up in front of a building that said "Cool Breezes Spa and Salon."

"Let's get our pretty on, girls!" Stella announced, getting out of the limo. Once inside, Ally greeted a woman with pale features that resembled her own.

"God eftermiddag, mamma." Ally hugged the woman, rolling her eyes at her friends as if to say "I can't believe I just said that."

"Ally! Hej kara! You brought your friends for party, ja?" The woman asked in an accent Agura couldn't place.

"Mhm." Stella said, stepping forward. "You have the list?" The woman nodded, then clapped twice.

"Assistenter! Flickorna ar har!" A dozen attendants came out, each with a sticker on their uniform that read one of the girls' names.

"Alright ladies, if you need _anything_, and I mean _anything_, text me." Stella held up her cell. "Right now we're _just_ doing facials and nails, and anything else you might have talked to me about. Do not let them touch your hair! Got it?" The girls nodded seriously.

"Meet back here ASAP. Break!" Stella announced, and they all separated.

"Ursakta mig, Svetlana, verkar jag inte ha en assistent. (Excuse me, Svetlana, I don't seem to have a assistant)." Stella said to Svetlana (Ally's mother), who seemed pleasantly surprised at hearing her own language.

"Ja, jag kommer att vara din assistent. (Yes, I will be your assistant.)" She replied. "Hur ar det har? (What about this one?)" She gestured to Agura.

"Hon ar med mig. Jag hoppas att sa inte obekvamt. (She's with me. I hope that isn't inconvenient.)" Stella replied.

"Nej, nej! De tar an ara att arbeta med tva vackra damer. (No, no! It is an honor to work with two lovely ladies.)" She replied, leading them into the spa. Agura's eyes widened at the massage tables, pedicure stations, and the waterfall in the corner. Svetlana lead them to the pedicure station and had them sit down.

"I am _not_ getting my nails painted." Agura hissed. Stella rolled her eyes, then leaned forward to speak with Svetlana. After a brief conference, she related the info.

"Fine, no polish, but you're still getting the pedicure." She compromised. Agura knew better than to argue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't you girls all look refreshed!" Stella smiled, padding back into the lobby with the foamy flip-flops she had been given. Stella had forced Agura to get the facial, manicure and pedicure with her, but Agura had stood firm, so her nails remained unpainted.

"Stel, can we puh-leaze get our hair done now?" Staci begged. All the girls nodded.

"Oh, alright!" Stella smiled, relenting. The girls ran back to their attendants.

"Vad gor vi for din van? (What are we doing for your friend?)" Svetlana asked.

"Rata ut det (Straighten it.)" Stella replied.

"Say what?" Agura asked.

"She just...thinks you're very pretty!" Stella tried, and Agura gave her a glare. "Alright, we're straightening your hair."

"You're _what?_" Agura asked.

"Oh it's not like it's gonna kill you!" Stella snapped, then recollected her patience. "Agura, one night. One date. Just this one time I want to see how it looks. Please?"

Agura sighed. "Alright."

"Awesome." Stella snapped, sitting down in the chair and leaning her head into the sink. "Vert's gonna love it." Agura blushed, doing the same as another attendant came over to wash her hair.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," Stella began as Svetlana wetted her hair, "He already thinks you're pretty. Now, if you show up looking even better than normal, he'll defskies be impressed."

"Defskies?" Agura snickered.

"It's a word!" Stella protested. Svetlana wrapped a towel around her wet hair and instructed her to go sit. Agura followed, and the attendants began their work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I feel like my scalp is on fire." Agura grumbled after nearly an hour.

"It'll be worth it." Stella sang out of the corner of her mouth; Svetlana had specifically instructed not to move her head. Agura's stylist had been the same, so neither girl could see the other.

"Bra nadig! Du har for mycket har!" Her stylist exclaimed, pressing another chunk of hair into the straightener.

"He says you have too much hair." Stella translated factually.

"Tell him he doesn't have to straighten it." Agura replied, cracking a smile.

"But Vert's gonna love it." Stella sang.

"Sluta prata! Du flyttar for mycket! (Stop talking! You move too much!)" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Ledsen (Sorry)." Stella muttered. The girls spent the next half hour in silence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ready?" Stella asked aloud. All the girls were gathered in the lobby, facing the wall. "On three. One, two…THREE!" Everyone turned around to look at each other, and the room was filled with gushing and shrieks.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You look amazing!"

"No, you!"

"How'd you get it to curl like that?" The girls tittered excitedly; Stella swept around the room confidently to investigate and compliment each. She reached Agura, and both young women stared at each other breathlessly.

Agura's dark hair had been painstakingly straightened, hanging nearly halfway to her waist, and pulled back with a green headband.

"Oh, Agura!" Stella sighed. "You look beautiful." Agura smiled, then tucked her chin into her chest, blushing.

"Oh nuh-uh." Stella waggled her finger. "Chin up, eyes bright, shoulders back, chest out."

"What?" Agura asked, going through all the motions but the last one.

"Nuggets, Agura! Calm down! I said _confidence boost_, not hooker! You don't need to have sex with him!" She threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "You just have to make him want to have sex with you." She muttered deviously, resulting in a slap from Agura. "Ow!"

"It's a basketball game, hon! NOT a candle-lit hotel room!" Agura exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I know, I know. I still think your hair looks gorgeous." Stella said, about to move on to the next girl.

"Totally. And you didn't want it straightened!" Stacy teased. Her scarlet hair had been curled, and hung around her face.

"I'm telling you, Stella, your hair is to _die_ for." Maddi insisted. Stella's blonde hair had been sleekly pulled back and piled on top of her head in a tight bun surrounded by sparkling pins. Two curled ringlets of hair hung down, framing her face.

"Aw shucks." Stella joked in a Southern drawl. "But I _love_ yours!"

"Thanks, but yours is better. The crown will fit perfectly!" Maddi said.

"Oh, you don't know that I'm winning!" Stella blushed.

"Yes we do!" All the girls responded.

"Stel, you're the perf candidate for Som Queen!" Staci said.

"Som? Queen?" Agura asked in confusion.

"Right. "Som" is the nickname we gave to the party, because it's like Prom for sophomores. Som." Maddi explained.

"And everyone at Som votes for the Som King and Queen. Which will be Stella and…probs Tyler Daniels or something." Staci finished.

"These girls are _positive_ I'm going to win." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Because you are!" One of the cheerleaders exclaimed. Stella sighed.

"Whatever. Ready for Step Three of Som?" She asked.

"Which is…?" Agura pressed.

"DRESSES!" They all exclaimed, running out to the limo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I love how your dad has a room specifically for us to put our dresses in." Ally laughed to Maddi. The girls were back at her house/mansion, and in a large room with mirrors covering almost all of the walls, dressing rooms in the corner and the girls' dresses all hanging on the wall.

"Ugh, God, I know." She groaned. "He has way to much free time! Next thing I know he'll be making a room to store pineapples in." She said, grabbing a purple gown and leaving to change.

"Agura, can you help me?" Staci huffed from her stall. The young woman, the only one not changing, was waiting patiently on one of the benches.

"Sure." She shrugged, entering the stall. She found Staci in a green dress which matched her eyes.

"Can you zip me up?" She pleaded, turning. Agura smiled.

"Sure." She pulled the zipper on the back of the dress.

"Wait! Agura, I need your help too!" Agura was overwhelmed by several of the cheerleader's voices, and made a round to almost every stall. When all the girls were changed, they emerged from the dressing rooms, posing in the mirrors and smoothing imaginary wrinkles. They had already seen each others' dresses, so were focusing more on their own, and, of course, Stella's stall.

"Stel! Hurry! Up!" Maddi pounded on the door, enunciating each word.

"Cool your jets, ya nugget. I'll come out when I'm ready!" Stella replied.

"Don't you make me break this door down." Maddi threatened.

"Don't you make me demote you to the bottom of the pyramid." Stella responded, equal joking threat in her voice. "Seriously girls, I'm gonna be another minute or so." They all sighed, returning to the mirror.

"So Agura, what are you wearing for your date?" Staci asked casually, eying her profile in the mirror.

"Uhm, this?" She said, pointing to her outfit as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Staci said awkwardly, turning back to her reflection. Agura raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Maddi sighed.

"Staci here is too nice to tell you that that's not exactly first date material." She said, somewhat bluntly but still trying to maintain a kind tone of voice.

"Maddi, on the other hand…" One of the girls deadpanned.

"Hey! I call it like I see it." Maddi shrugged.

"Alright, what do you think I should wear?" Agura asked.

"Anything but pants. Puh-LEASE." Stella's voice came from the back of the room, and everyone instantly turned their heads to stare. She stood confidently in a sapphire blue gown the exact shade of her eyes. The strapless dress was cinched around her tiny waist, then flowed freely around her hips and down to the floor, where the fabric hung in folds of shimmering gauze. Hand on her hip, eyes sparkling, she stood in front of the girls.

"Wow." Staci spoke for all of them. Agura felt a lump form in her throat. Looking at Stella, who had transformed from a frightened, lonely slave who lived only to survive to a proud, beautiful young woman, brought tears of pride to her eyes.

"Stella," She said, hugging her, "You look beautiful." The "sisters" embraced, eyes watering. Stella stepped away, transitioning back into Matchmaker mode.

"Maddi's right. Those are _not_ first date clothes." She said, eyes scanning Agura, who felt humbled in the presence of all the dresses.

"Well, I don't have anything else." Agura protested.

"She can borrow something of mine!" Maddi offered brightly.

"Thanks, but-"

"Awesome! You're the best, Mads!" Stella exclaimed, cutting off Agura. "TO THE MALL!" She and the girls shuffled out as quickly as their skirts would let them, Agura following.

"I thought I was borrowing?" She whispered to Stella.

"You are. You'll understand once you see Maddi's closet."


	4. Chapter 4

Stella, Agura and the girls emerged from Maddi's room and went into her master bathroom.

"God, Maddi! Do you ever wear anything twice?" A brunette huffed.

"Nope!" Maddi smiled.

"You know, there's this thing called chair-ri-tee? You can donate clothes you don't wear anymore so that others can use them." Stella spoke slowly, mocking her.

"I couldn't! These have sentimental vaaalluuue!" She ran back into the room, hugging a group of hangers and mushing her face into them.

"Really? Tell us, what's the sentimental value of _these?_" Stella joined her at the closet, reaching into its depths and pulling out a pair of…

"CROCS!" All the girls shouted in glee. Maddi blushed.

"I think we need to sing the song…" Stella hinted.

"Oh, God, Stella I swear-"

"Interior CROCodile alligatah! I drive a Chevrolet movie thea-a-tah!" The girls chanted, Maddi beet red.

"They're just crocs!" She protested. "I was in fifth grade!" There was silence for a moment when Stella muttered "Bet they still fit."

"Try 'em on! Try 'em on!" They started chanting. Maddi sighed, slipping her feet into the rubbery shell.

"THEY FIT!" Someone exclaimed, making the girls crack up.

"Ah, shut up." Maddi muttered, yanking the Crocs off and chucking them at the breathless girls.

"Sorry, sorry. You know we love ya, Mads!" Stella opened her arms for a hug and was assaulted by a bedazzled purse, which, Agura noticed, conveniently "veered off course" and missed.

"Ladies, ladies. Violence is not the answer!" Staci tried to step between the two.

"It is when the question is "How does one have a little fun with their old clothes?" Stella replied, grabbing a stiletto and holding it threateningly.

"No! Please! I surrender!" Maddi waved a white sock. "I'm wearing my prom dress, for crying out loud!"

"Alright, but we're gonna finish this someday!" Stella warned. "Okay, now that we're dressed, 'tis makeup time!" Stella exclaimed, looking directly at Agura.

"What? Oh, no. No no no no no! Stella, you said-"

"I _said_ mi-ni-mal-ism. Not complete avoidance." Stella protested. Agura raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on!" Stella begged. "It's just a wittle mascawa…" She trailed off, grabbing a pink and green tube from the counter and waggling it.

"Oh…" Agura looked up at all the expectant faces. "Fine."

"Yay!" Stella mini-applauded. Agura sat in one of the many chairs facing a full-out vanity style mirror along with the other girls, who immediately began choosing beauty products from the many lined up on the counter.

"Holy crap, Maddi! This place is more stocked than Sephora!" Ally exclaimed, slim fingers fluttering over a variety of eyeshadows.

"I know, right? My mom was like "Oh, Madison, I remember my prom! It was so magical! Oh, I want this to be the best night of your life!" and I was like "Okay, mom, just get me my makeup, do your deal, and don't get all teary-eyed." She rolled her eyes, then opened them to apply mascara.

"Oh, come on, Mads. Your mom is super nice! You should be glad." Stella said nonchalantly, but Agura could see the pain behind the words.

"Yeah, I guess." Maddi said. "So, Agura, black or brown?" She asked, dusting her cheekbones with shimmery powder.

"Uhm?"

"I'LL be doing Agura's makeup." Stella covered.

"Ooh! Agura you are lu-ky!" One of the girls whistled.

"You're doing my makeup?" Agura tried not to screech.

"Heck yes! And you should be lucky!"

"Seriously! Stel is a natural. I swear, my mom wants her to take over the salon." Ally smiled, scrutinizing the three eyeshadows she had narrowed it down to.

"Aw, you know she wants you to go into the family business. Give." Stella said, walking over and holding out her palm. She examined the eyeshadows, then returned them.

"The ice blue one." She called over her shoulder. "Now, Agura. How do you feel about eyeliner?" Agura groaned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, now close your eyes." Stella directed. They were alone in the room.

"What are you putting on now?" Agura asked.

"Just a little eyeliner. I promise, it'll still look natural. I'll even give you a list of everything I put on if it makes you feel better." Agura could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, I'm not that scared of makeup."

"Good. Maybe you can start wearing it daily, mmm?" Stella hinted.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Agura grinned. Stella laughed, brushing a substance onto her cheeks. "Just some bronzer. Emphasize those cheekbones!" Agura sighed.

"I can't do this." She admitted.

"What?"

"I…I just can't. Vert and I are great friends! Great as friends! Why complicate things?" She said desperately.

"Agura. Look at me. _Look _at me." Stella said kindly, putting a finger under Agura's chin and pulling it up. "You can do this. You've fought Vandals, Sark, and given Kyburi one _hell_of a time. And I don't use that word! Tell me honestly: what are you afraid of?" They were both silent.

"Of being hurt." She whispered.

"Oh Agura, why would-"

"Stella, you don't get it!" She snapped, wincing at the expression on the girl's face, like she had been slapped. "You're blonde, and thin, and pretty, and a cheerleader! You don't know the meaning of the word rejection! And me…well, I'm not. And I do." They both avoided each other's eyes when Stella spoke up.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Well, have you?" Agura shook her head with the tiniest of motions. "He looks at you-no, he _stares_ at you, like you're the world." She stopped Agura from protesting.

"Sure, you're not a blonde. You're a _brunette. _Now bat those big brown eyes, get out there, and show him that you're still that same strong, proud, African Queen!" Agura smiled, and Stella, smirking, had to add, "Just sexier."

"What am I going to do with you?" Agura grinned, unable to help herself.

"What would you do _without_ me?" Stella rolled her eyes, acting offended. "Alright, let's get you out there and-"

"Does…does he really look at me like that?" Agura asked, unable to contain herself.

"You kidding? If you had seen what he did when you were unconscious back on Vandal, you would be waiting for him to propose! Watching Kalus take out his anger on you…He wants to be watching out for you, and he couldn't help. It killed him, watching you and not being able to help. He looks at you like that all the time." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." Agura said, satisfied.

"Okay, we are just….about…done!" Stella announced.

"Ooh! Let me see!" The girls appeared, crowded around, jostling for a glimpse.

"Ohmygosh! Agura, you look so pretty!" Agura blushed to all the compliments as the girls stared at her.

"Thanks, I just wish Stella would let me see for myself." She grinned.

"Okay." Stella spun her chair around so it faced the mirror, and Agura gasped. Staring back at her was a dark, glowing face, with big mocha eyes and thick lashes; sculpted cheekbones and an ecstatic grin.

"Wow." She wanted to touch the reflection in shock, to see if it would ripple and disperse.

"Shelikesit." There was a hushed whisper. "She likes it!" Then cheers.

"Ohmygosh! The game starts in an hour!" Stacy announced, flushing.

"But I'm supposed to meet Vert in-" Agura checked the clock. "Twenty minutes!" Stella took charge.

"Okay, ladies, in the limo. NOW."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert slowly opened the Reverb, getting out. He and Agura had agreed to meet up at Door C of the stadium, but she was nowhere in sight. He checked his watch; he was a few minutes early. Scanning the parking lot again, he noticed a limo pull in, pulsating with music and brightly lit lines on the side fading from color to color. He watched in interest along with several others waiting to see who would get out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, Agura. Ready for your debut?" Stella grinned widely along with all the other girls crammed into the car, turning the music down.

"I hope so." Agura replied honestly.

"Good. Now, chin up, eyes bright, shoulders back,"

"Chest out!" They said together. Stella embraced her.

"You got this."

"Now go get 'em!" Maddi cheered. Agura took a deep breath and opened the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert POV:

I watched as the door to the limo swung open, and an African-American woman gracefully stepped out. For a second, I thought it was Agura, but it couldn't have been. She was wearing a dark denim skirt that showed off her slim but toned calves and even a section of her thighs. Her straight, dark hair was hanging down her back, partially covering the green, fitted half-sleeve shirt underneath. She turned her head to wave and smile at whoever was in the limo, and I caught a glimpse of her face.

"Agura?" I said out loud. She looked toward me, and her already glowing face lit up.

"Vert!" She ran over, stopping right before a hug. "I'm, ah, sorry I'm late." I couldn't believe it. Her mocha eyes popped against her dark skin. She looked perfect.

"You look beautiful." I said, before I could think, and blushed. She grinned.

"Thanks. We should probably get in there…" She gestured toward the stadium.

"Right. Uh, shall we?" He jokingly smiled, holding out his arm, and she giggled, taking it as they walked in. A few guys whistled as the couple walked by, making them blush.

"Next person that does that is getting a kick in their non-existing balls." Agura muttered, making Vert smile. _Different look, but you haven't changed a bit._ He thought, smiling. One of the staff scanned their tickets, then raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. Courtside seats. Take a left, two rows down." He said, waving them on.

"You got us courtside seats?" Agura exclaimed. "Vert! You shouldn't have!" She grinned. Vert was just as surprised.

"Well, I wanted you to have a good time." He covered.

"Of course I'm going to have a good time." She smiled, turning in to their row.

"Glad to hear it." Vert replied, sitting next to her, incredibly aware of his denim-covered leg touching her bare one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, ladies, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" Stella announced. The limo was pulling in to the school parking lot, where students were milling around. "You girls ready for the night of your lives?"

"God, Stel, don't make me get out the crackers." Maddi said, earning confused glances. The wheels in Stella's head started to turn.

"Oh, it was not _that_ cheesy!" She exclaimed. "Good one, though. Knucks?" She held out a fist, and Maddi pounded it.

"Point is, let's make an entrance that they won't forget." She smiled deviously. "Formation…"

"Six?" Stacy asked eagerly. The girls had practiced it in the long halls of Maddi's home. Stella nodded.

"Let's do this." She extended her arm, palm down. The girls stacked their palms on top of hers. "Bears on one!* Three two one BEARS!" The girls chanted, exiting the car. They walked pyramid style toward the school doors, turning heads. Stella, in the front, swung open both doors, taking in the party with her girls behind. She handed a bill to one of the admitters, but he waved them all on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom stood nervously in his tuxedo, blending in with the group of students. Thousands of questions raced through his mind, each jostling for his attention. _What if I can't find her? What if Agura heard wrong? What if she shows up with a date? What if she doesn't want to dance with me?_ The thoughts were all blown away when the double doors swung open to reveal a troupe of girls, lead by…Stella. _His _Stella. Her friends were escorted down the stairs by their dates, and she was left standing alone. She glanced around the gym, smiling with pride, as if surveying her kingdom. _She's out of my league_. Zoom found himself thinking as he stared at her in awe. Her dress seemed like it had been sewn right onto her body, the blue shade falling straight from her eyes like a river, flowing down like silk and hugging every curve. She absolutely glowed, and Zoom couldn't tear his gaze away. Her sparkling eyes, scanning over everything but not taking anything in, suddenly met his with laser focus, and her perfect face broke into a grin.

"Zoom?" She exclaimed, breaking the regal posture and running to the railing of the balcony to peer over at him. Only seeing her, he scrambled up the staircase to the balcony.

"Stella!" He whispered before running into her and pushing his lips on to hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, laughing as he escorted her down the balcony.

"I'm your date." He smiled cheekily. "And here…is your corsage." Lovingly and with care, he pinned a pure white rose onto her dress, which matched the one on his tux.

"Oh, Zoom!" She gasped.

"I didn't know what your dress looked like, so…Agura told me to get white." He said honestly.

"Well, I think it's beautiful." She kissed his cheek.

"Stella, I think you're beautiful." He said back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura and Vert sat down after spending almost the entire first half on their feet, cheering.

"Phew!" Agura said. "This is exciting. I've never really been to a game before."

"Never?" Vert asked.

"Yeah. I usually just catch them on TV. Not nearly as fun though." She admitted.

"Well, maybe we could do this more often." Vert hinted.

"I'd like that." She said honestly, when they heard an announcement.

"Alright, folks, it's halftime, and you know what that means!" The announcer said. "Get ready for…the KISS CAM!" The crowd started cheering as the video camera started picking out couples. Agura and Vert looked to each other.

"You don't think-" She began.

"Nah." He said, heart pounding as he watched the screen, his emotions flipping from hope, to fear, and back again, when their faces showed up on the camera.

"Should we?" Agura muttered.

"Do we have a choice?" Vert responded as other fans in the seats next to them began chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He decided to go for it. Leaning in, intending a peck, he met her lips. Soft and sweet, he wanted to hold on. He could feel her debating whether or not to let him in, and stroking her hair, he tried to convince her. The crowd cheered, but Vert didn't hear them. The score of the game didn't matter anymore; because he had just won.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom was floating. Dancing, with this girl, he didn't care where he was. All he knew was that he was where he belonged. A slow song began to play. He guided his arm around her waist as they swayed.

"Thank you, Zoom." She whispered, head leaning on his chest. "Tonight was truly amazing."

"I'm just glad that you're happy." He said softly into her ear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What'd you think of the game?" Vert asked as they got into the Reverb.

"It was so much fun! I had a really good time." Agura said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Vert rested his hand on her leg as they drove out of the parking lot. "You look really nice with your hair down. I've never seen it before." He said honestly, making her blush.

"Well, it can be kind of a pain."

"I think it's worth it." He smiled at her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow." Stanford spoke for most of the team when Agura and Vert got out of his car. "Don't you look…nice, Agura." He managed. She grinned shyly at him.

"You guys have fun at the game, eh?" AJ asked, grinning suspiciously.

"Yeah..?" Vert replied.

"I've gotta go change." Agura left, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We saw it on TV. Pretty close game, huh?" AJ gave him that smile again.

"Yeah, that one player got _really lucky_." Spinner hinted, when Vert caught their meaning.

"Ah, shut up." He muttered, his blush nearly matching his red shirt.

"Vert wuvs Agura!" AJ sang. "Aw, come on, dude, we're happy for ya!"

"Yeah, _sure._" Vert replied, laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Entering her bedroom, Agura found a note on her bed, written in loopy, feminine handwriting. _Stella._ She thought, shaking her head with a smile and reading it.

_Agura-I left make up remover on your counter. MAKE SURE you wash your face! Also, don't get your hair wet. It'll look cute tomorrow. Can't wait to hear about the date!. ~Stella_

Agura grinned at the smiley face and heart drawn next to her signature, then went into her bathroom to find the makeup remover.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well?" Zoom asked quietly, pulling into the Hub. It was close to midnight, and the others didn't seem to be up and about.

"Not to sound cliché, but it was the best night of my life." Stella replied, equally soft. The two shared a long kiss.

"Sleeping on the roof?" Zoom asked.

"Of course. I don't know what it is, but I love it up there." She said.

"Mind if I join you?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just let me change." She giggled, leaving his side. Zoom sighed happily and went to do the same, but stopped in his tracks once he came up on the hall. Vert and Agura were chest to chest, kissing, passionately. Zoom slowly and quietly backed away.

"Night." He heard Vert's whisper.

"Good night, Vert." She replied. He heard her retreating footsteps, then decided it was safe to enter the hall.

"Oh! Hey Zoom." Vert looked surprised to see him. "How-how was the party?" He tried to casually lean against the wall, and Zoom snickered.

"Fun. How was your date?" He asked, grinning at Vert's face. "Nevermind, you two seem to be doing alright."

"Go to bed, Zoom." Vert smiled, turning into his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom met Stella, wearing sweats and a tank top, on the roof. He laid down on his back next to her.

"Remember these?" He asked, pointing out the constellations. "That's the Big Dipper, and-"

"The Little Dipper, and Orion, and Cassiopeia. How could I forget?" She smiled and turned to kiss him, and he didn't deny her. The kisses went from sweet to desiring, and Zoom found himself on top of her, wanting more, when…she pulled away, rolling him off.

"Zoom." She shook her head sadly.

"But…but Stella-" His voice cracked. "Stella, I _love_ you. I want to be with you." He didn't understand.

"Zoom, I love you. You know I do." She pleaded, with pain in her eyes.

"Do you?" He countered harshly, not facing her.

"I do. And I wish there was some way I could prove it. But if you love me, you'll understand that I'm not ready. All I'm asking…is that you wait." She had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose myself just yet. Please." She begged. Zoom sighed. He knew he couldn't hurt her, couldn't ask for more than what she wanted to give.

"Okay. I'd wait my whole life for you." He said, embracing her tenderly.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get some sleep?" She offered, not unkindly.

"Alright. Night." He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too. More than you think."

***A/N: Their school's football team is the Bears, they're cheerleaders, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Agura?" Stella whispered, standing at the doorframe. Agura slowly awoke.

"C-can I come in?" She asked tentatively. Agura looked at the clock.

"You know it's not even eight, right?" Stella nodded. "You know how much I HATE being woken up before I have to, RIGHT?" Agura asked. Stella nodded solemnly, and Agura sighed.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Stella came in and sat down, and it was then Agura saw the tears on her face. "Oh! Stella!" She exclaimed, sitting up and pulling the fragile girl into an embrace. "What's wrong?" Stella started sobbing.

"Z-Zoom and I ha-had a f-fight!" She managed between hiccups. Agura was surprised; the two had seemed more compatible than PB & J.

"What about?" She asked, stroking her back.

"Well, we-we were on the roof, and…and I was kissing him, and…I think he wanted to go further…" Agura nodded seriously to show she understood.

"And I wasn't ready, and...and…and I said noooo!" She wailed, burrowing into Agura's pillow. "And now, he, he probably hates me!" She cried.

"Oh…" Agura soothed. "Stella…poor thing." She said softly. "Zoom doesn't hate you. He loves you too much."

"Bu-but he thinks I don't love him!"

"No, he thinks you have boundaries, and self-respect. And if he can't understand that…well…" Agura trailed off, implying her meaning and Stella's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! He wasn't pushing anything, but I was holding him back! I rejected him! He haaates me!" She wailed again.

"No he doesn't." Agura shook her head.

"Well, what can I do?"

"I think you should talk to him. About your relationship. You both need to understand each other's feelings." Agura said.

"Okay. I will." Stella resolved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoom?" Zoom blinked, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up in his bed, he saw Stella leaning on the doorframe. "C-Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly. He checked the time; it was around eight, much too early to be waking up on a Sunday after a party.

"Sure." He replied, scooting over. She sat on the far end of the bed, and he cocked his head, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm not supposed to be in here." She explained. "If we get caught, not that anyone is conscious; you won't get in nearly as much trouble." He nodded, and she went on.

"I just…wanted to make sure we were okay. About last night." She began. "This is hard for me, Zoom. I know it's hard for you, but it's harder for me. I really do love you, Zoom. And I feel like I've betrayed you, and…I was scared, and…I don't like it."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Zoom asked, not unkindly. She sighed.

"I want you to tell me that it's okay. I _want_ you to tell me that you can wait. I _want_ you to tell me that you understand. But what I need, is to know that you still love me. Because after last night, I just don't think…" She trailed off.

"Stella. I can't help but love you. You know that. And it _is_ okay, and I _can_ wait, and I will, too. Because I love you. So much." She broke into a small smile.

"Okay. Thank you." She said honestly. Zoom watched her retreat, rolled over and fell back into the depths of sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Stella? Zeke's in five?" Vert called.

"Sure." She said. The day had passed uneventfully. "I'll get Spinner."

"Away from his new game? Good luck with that." Vert scoffed. Entering the game room, Stella found the older Cortez hunched over, staring at the screen with laser-like focus.

"Spinnnnnneerrrr…" She sang. "Piiizzzzzaaaaa!"

"Not hungry." Spinner replied shortly, not looking up.

"Come _on!_" She protested. "You haven't taken your eyes off this screen since you got the game!"

"Yeah, and I don't plan to!" Spinner retorted. She huffed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need it tonight at three, tomorrow at seven, and Tuesday at eight."

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Uhm, YES! Tonight is the High School Musical Karaoke Marathon, tomorrow is Make it or Break it, and Tuesday is Glee! Duh!" She replied.

"Well, look who knows their culture." Spinner muttered.

"Will you please just come to Zeke's?" She pleaded.

"NO! Especially since I don't get it for the rest of the afternoon!" He said, killing a Slugbot.

"Fine. Nugget." Stella said, leaving.

"Am not!" He called.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Couldn't get Spinner to come?" Vert asked. Stella sighed, propping her elbows up on the table.

"I swear, that kid is gonna leave a butt-print on the couch for years." She groaned.

"Eh. It's Spinner. Just be glad he isn't putting food coloring in your shampoo." Stanford grumbled, making the team snicker at the thought of the "incident."

"Hey! My hair was blue for _weeks!_" Stanford protested.

"Yeah, and it was hilarious for _months!_" Agura said. Her now wavy hair was still down, at incessant begging from Stella, and Vert, sitting next to her, couldn't seem to stop staring.

"So, Spinner's a prankster?" Stella asked confusedly. Everyone groaned.

"The prankiest." Zoom explained. "He's pulled every trick in the book, and then some. April Fool's Day is like Christmas for that guy." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Yeah! On my first day, he put Icy Hot in my Shocksuit!" AJ said.

"That's nothing! You guys remember when he snuck that pink sock into our laundry?" Sherman asked. The guys all groaned while Agura and Stella laughed

"Or what about the time he took Agura's bra and-"

"NEVER. SPEAK OF IT!" Agura cut Stanford off, making everyone snicker.

"What happened?" Stella whispered. Agura leaned in and whispered to her, and her blue eyes widened. Agura solemnly nodded.

"Well, why don't you guys just prank him back?" Stella asked. Sherman shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"Baby." She muttered*.

"The pizza's here!" AJ grinned, cutting her off as Grace set down the pies.

"Hello, Grace." Stanford smiled, standing up. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Stan." She tried to sound upbeat.

"So, Grace." He began. "Tell me. If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder," He tapped the shoulder nearest to him, "Or this shoulder?" He put his arm around her back. Grace sighed.

"Okay, Stan, you need some serious help in this department." Stella said. The team grinned in anticipation.

"Y'see, we girls don't really like being forced to go for the bait of a pick up line." She spoke as if it were a shocker, rising from her seat. "We want _romance! _We want you to walk in, hand us a rose and sweep us off our feet and tell us we're _beautiful, _inside and out. Why is that so hard to understand?" She huffed, falling back into the booth to applause from some of the female diner patrons.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of Grace?" Stanford exclaimed.

"Oh, you were doing just fine on your own!" Stella grinned cheekily, and he huffed.

"So, Stella," Vert asked after the excitement had died down, "I was wondering. How'd you become a cheerleader?"

"Well, it started with my stupid language arts teacher." She said. "I was sitting in Language Arts, and we have _the dumbest_ teacher ever."

"Wait, Mr. Wagner?" Vert interrupted. "He's still _alive?_"

"Ugh, barely!" Stella groaned. "He's soooooooooo OLD! Anyway, I really had to pee, so I went up and asked if I could go to the bathroom, right? Then he was like, "I don't know, can you?" so, being the HI-LARIOUS girl that I am I said, "Well, gee, that's sorta personal." And he just glares at me like I'm some sort of crime to society and goes "No, I meant _can _you?" and so now I was just super confused, right? So I say "Well, yeah, I guess I can! Now can I please go to the bathroom before my bladder explodes?" And he just looks at me and says "I don't know, CAN you?" And so now I was just sick of the old nub, so I said "Yeah, I guess I can!" And I walked out." She said, making the team laugh.

"What does that have to do with being a cheerleader?" Sherman asked.

"I'm getting there." She replied. "So, when I got back, he was _super mad, _like eyebrow twitch mad. And I just sat in my seat, you know, whatever, and this girl next to me goes "You're funny. Sit with us at lunch." and I was like, "Alright." And turns out she was the old head cheerleader, Quinn. (Any Glee fans out there?) She convinced me to try out, and when Quinn moved I got voted for head."

"Cool. You know he meant for you to say _may _I go to the bathroom, right?" Vert asked.

"Well, I know _now!_ But I had no idea then!" She said. "Is the pizza almost ready?"

"We've got another twelve minutes and forty-six seconds." AJ replied, checking his watch. The team gaped at him. "What? I take my pizza seriously!" He defended. Stella huffed.

"Waiting is a waste of time." She muttered, pulling a half-completed friendship bracelet out of her pocket. She safety-pinned it to her jeans, then began rapidly weaving the strings, staring into space and not even focusing on the bracelet. It was then Agura noticed the tangle of bright, multicolored bracelets on her wrists.

"Why so many bracelets?" She asked, only meaning to make conversation, but Stella's fingers stopped cold, and her eyes snapped back in to focus. Stiffly dropping the threads, she pulled the group of bracelets on her left wrist to reveal an array of thin red scars, criss-crossing several inches of her wrist.

"Kalus." She said simply. The team nodded gravely to show their understanding, and Zoom felt a wave of guilt. How could he ask someone who had gone through so much to give herself away to him? He felt selfish, and Stella placed a small hand over his as if to say _it's okay. _He gave her a reassuring smile, and she grinned back, then resumed to her string.

"So, how'd you get all those?" Agura asked, in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Well, I knew I would need something to hide these," She said, pulling the bracelets back over the scars, "And it was actually Jessie who got me started on them." She grinned, fingers still moving rhythmically. "Now it's just a habit." She finished the bracelet, and, after she glanced around, it lifted up and tied itself around her wrist.

"Stella!" Vert scolded.

"What? No one was watching!" She protested, pulling a notebook out of her purse, which Zoom had noticed never left her side.

"Whatcha working on?" Sherman asked. Stella groaned.

"Trigonometry. Aparently, Spring Break to teachers is code for "Load up your homework guns; we're going on a massacre!" week." She huffed, producing a graphing calculator from her bag and punching buttons.

"Want some help?" Sherman offered. She nodded, and leaning over he began rapidly explaining the problem. Stella sat with a blank look on her face.

"So, C squared equals 59. Got it?" He said.

"Yup!" She said brightly, and when he turned away she shook her head, mouthing "NO." The team laughed, and Sherman looked behind him, but Stella was innocently staring at her paper. By the time the pizza had arrived, she had completed the assignment, three bracelets and a very accurately drawn doodle of Zoom's milkshake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We're back!" Stanford yelled as they drove into the Hub.

"Hey Agura? I need to talk to you." Stella said urgently. The two went into her room, and Stella closed the door.

"Okay." She breathed, then a huge smile swept across her face. "How was the date?" She squealed. Agura took a deep breath.

"Well…" She began, Stella looking at her expectantly. "Uhm, we had great seats, and it was really exciting,"

"Not that, ya nub!" Stella joked. "How was Vert? Did he like your make up? What about your hair? Ooh, I wish I could have seen his face!" Agura laughed.

"Well, he was surprised. And he said…he said I looked beautiful." She whispered the last part, hardly believing it herself.

"Awwwwww!" Stella kicked her legs excitedly in the air. "Anything else? Did you kiss?" She asked, and Agura nodded.

"It was on the kiss cam." She admitted. "At first, I was really nervous, but he seemed so confident and sure and he just leaned in and…" She sighed happily. "Well, what does it feel like when you're kissing Zoom?" Stella contemplated for a moment.

"Like I'm complete. Like he's just pouring himself into the empty places, the places where I'm alone or scared or a slave, and filling them. And I'm complete." She smiled. "What's it like for you?"

"Well, it was new, and so different. I was scared, and embarrassed, but once he kissed me…It just felt so right. Like my whole life, I was waiting for that moment, and then it came. It was just incredible." She admitted.

"Good. I knew you two were made for each other." Stella said contentedly.

"Uhm, Stella?" Agura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, without making a big deal out of it, you could maybe show me how to out on some of that makeup? Vert was looking at me like…I don't know. The way Zoom looks at you, I guess." Agura admitted.

"Oh, Agura! He looks at you like that every day." Stella reminded her. "But hey, who am I to say no? I'll get the makeup!" She jumped up and excitedly ran into her bathroom.

Later:

"Sage?" Stella asked timidly. The Sentient looked up.

"I…I think I want my memory restored." Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Sage asked. After a brief pondering, Stella nodded.

"Yes. I need to know who I am." She decided.

"Very well. Have a seat." Sage said, while programming on her triangular screen. Stella sat, and the crystal above her head started glowing when Zoom walked in.

"Stella? What are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

"Sage is restoring my memory." She replied.

"Okay." He conceded, sitting next to her. "Are you sure?"

"I have to know, Zoom." She responded solemnly. He took her hand, squeezing it. "I know you do."

Sage restarted the program, and Zoom sat with her. He watched Stella's blue eyes close as the crystal began to glow, and electric blue waves seem to course through the air around her. The process took nearly three hours, but Zoom waited, watching her intently. In the beginning of the process Stella's face was grim; sometimes teary and others furious. At the end, she seemed happier, at peace.

"It is done." Sage announced as the crystal stopped glowing. Stella shook her head as if waking from a dream. Gazing around the room at the team, who was gathered, her face was blank.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly. Vert gaped.

"Uh, Sage?"

***A/N: This reminded me of in church the other day, we had a baptism, and the baby was just sobbing, so I muttered to my dad "I sense a fear of water in his future." and then my dad, being the hilarious guy that he is, says "What a baby." LOL XDD JUST THOUGHT I'D SHARE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Stella screamed at them. She looked from side to side, backing away from them in fear.

"Stella! It's okay! We're your friends!" Vert tried to take a step towards her, but she lashed out, clawing at his face with her nails and drawing three lines of blood.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, backing into Sherman, who tried to restrain her. He was instantly elbowed in the ribs as she ducked under and away from the threat.

"Stella-" Zoom couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could feel her terror; knew she didn't know what was happening. Vert put an arm out.

"Don't, Zoom." The older man warned him, but Zoom unwisely pushed past.

"Stella," He tried again, reaching out to her, so close…

"MOTHER! DADDY, NO! I'LL HELP YOU!" Her blazing blue eyes looked right through him, and she began stumbling, stepping over certain places as if they were toxic and reaching out in front of her.

"NO! You can't…DON'T TAKE THEM!" She shoved him back, madly fighting everyone who tried to reach out. "TAKE ME!" She was running across the Hub floor, toward something only she could see.

"She is hallucinating! We must stop her before she harms herself!" Sage shouted over the commotion.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THEM?" Stella screamed again, ready to flee, lashing out at the first thing that stood in her way: Spinner. He jumped, barely dodging her outstretched arm, feverishly using anything she could to get past him. "MOTHER! DADDY!"

_Stella POV:_

(A/N: Anything written in normal font is being said out loud for the team to hear. This takes place ten years ago, when Stella is six on her home planet).

"_Mother! Mother! Look!" I eagerly ran through the grassy field, past other children my age to show my mother what I had made._

"_Oh, Stella!" A beautiful, ageless woman surrounded by several other ladies looked down at me adoringly, her golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. "What a lovely daisy chain!" Her ocean blue eyes sparkling, she pulled me up on to her lap. "You could be a Flora!" I shook my head vehemently._

"_No! I wanna be an Agua! Like you!" I pouted. She smiled at me._

"_Stella, you know that you were born to be a Fiera, like your father." Her mother reminded her._

"_What about Fiona? She was supposed to be a Fiera, but instead she became a Flora." I argued, remembering my sister. "Wait! Maybe I'll be special and be more than one, like Aaron!" My mother's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over my mouth. Leading me away from the others and sitting me on an old tree stump, her face became deathly serious._

"_Stella. You must never speak a word to anyone about your brother. Peacekeepers with talents such as his are not…appreciated. You have heard the tales. We can't allow the royal reputation to become stained. We cannot afford to lose everything in times like these. You must promise me never to speak of your brothers' abilities. Do you understand me?" I nodded at the solemn tone in her voice. Aaron was my favorite brother, and I didn't want him to get hurt._

"_Good girl. Remember, if anyone asks you, Aaron is a Zephra." She kissed my forehead, and we returned to the field. Later, when I grew tired of playing in the flowers with my friends, we returned home. Walking through the palace grounds, I greeted one of the older guards, Jacques, a Terra, with one of my daisy chains._

"_Thank you, my little princess." He smiled, his mustache curving with his mouth as he lifted me up onto his shoulders. "Is it time for a nap?"_

"_No!" I giggled, protesting, as I tried to escape his grip. We walked through the main room of the palace, my mother trailing behind._

"_Mother? Where's Daddy?" I asked, gazing at the empty thrones. She sighed, sadly, suddenly seeming years older._

"_He's working on an important agreement." She said. "With any luck, he'll be home shortly."_

"_With who?" I whined, but I had overheard their whispered conversations. I knew exactly who but was really asking why they were more important than me._

"_The Sentients." She replied shortly. I was hearing that word more and more often, and it was never said cheerfully._

"_Why can't everyone just leave each other alone?" I complained, my eyelids starting to droop._

"_Darling, Mother and Daddy work very hard for that same goal. Sometimes, people just can't get along." She said, putting war in it's simplest of terms. I yawned._

"_If the treaty works, can we call it the Purple Treaty?" I asked. My mother looked at me, confused._

"_I heard you and Daddy talking. If red and blue can't get along, why not just work together and make purple?" I asked innocently._

"_I wish it were that simple, dear." My mother smiled sadly at me as I nodded off to sleep. Half-awake, I felt Jacque laying me onto my bed._

"_Do you think it will come to war?" I heard him whisper to my mother._

"_I hope not. What would become of everything we stand for? If Krytus manages to rebel…" Mother trailed off._

"_Have you heard the talk of the invasion?" He asked. She stiffened._

"_I believe that they are naught but rumors, created by fear and spread by anxiety." She responded coolly._

"_Milady, I fear they are much more than that. There is unrest on Vandal, ever since we negotiated the Earth…situation. They are cruel beasts, lacking compassion, willing to kill their comrade without a second thought in order to gain an upper hand. It would be wise to-"_

"_They know of the Code!" My mother's voice rose, frenzied, then she calmed herself. "That treaty is upheld by the Eternal Equalizer himself. It cannot be broken." She seemed desperate, clinging onto a strand of hope._

"_Milady, a piece of paper will not stop those without humanity." He said gravely, departing. My mother sighed, taking a glance at me._

"_Stay safe, my child. You may be our only hope." She kissed my forehead and I drifted off into peaceful sleep. _

"_Stella?" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to see…_

"_Daddy!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him around the neck. Standing up, he swung me around the room, laughing. "You're back! How was it?" His smile dimmed._

"_Well, little one, the treaty may not be reinstated." He said. _

"_What's gonna happen?" I asked nervously._

"_Don't worry, Stella. We will be safe. Matters such as these do not concern you." He said, denying me an answer. I pretended to yawn. "Why don't you go to sleep, little one. Rest for your birthday tomorrow. I must speak with the people." Laying me back down, he left, and I instantly jumped back up and followed him, muffling my footsteps. I heard the distant clang of a bell, and he stepped out onto the balcony in the front of the castle. It was typically only used for speeches and formal announcements._

"_My fellow Peacekeepers," He began as I hid behind the post, listening. "You are all aware of the unrest between Red and Blue Sentients." There were murmurs from the crowd. "I have recently traveled to both of the races' Homeworlds. The Blue Sentients are a peaceable race. They requested this truce and have been agreeable. It is a different situation on the Reds' planet, where I barely escaped with my life." More murmurs. There had been so many murmurs over the past months._

"_It seems there has been talk of a rebellion. Certain Reds are tired of the truce. They think it is old; want it changed. We all know that it is our born duty and purpose to assure this does not happen. If we manage to redefine the terms of the treaty, the Multiverse will be stabilized, and a higher degree of peace will be restored. I have been adamantly speaking for the reinstated truce. With luck, it shall be restored, and peace will return to us." The crowd cheered, and he waited for them to quiet before resuming._

"_You have all heard the rumors of invasion, have you not?" There was some muttering, this time more shameful. "I am here to assure you that no such thing will happen. We are protected by the Code, which all parties have signed. There is nothing to fear." I had heard enough, and took advantage of my freedom, roaming around the castle. I loved Mother and Daddy, but they never let me go anywhere without a guard. Mother said it was because she didn't want any harm to come to her little princess, but Aaron, Brooke, and Fiona were allowed to do as they pleased. Even Violet was given her freedom, and she was only a year older than me. I thought it was a silly rule, but stopped questioning it and started to sneak away, learning to enjoy what little privacy I could grasp. Stopping in the main hall, I gazed up to admire the tapestry. To me, it was the most magical part of my home. _

_Legend had it that the tapestry was created by an Omnis, one who could control every element. The legend tells that they wove their very life essence into it when they passed, and now the tapestry wove itself, depicting the history of our people from the beginning of time. I gazed at it in awe, nearly encircling the entire room with scenes of past kings and queens. My parents would one day be woven into the history, as would I. A movement caught my eye. Turning my head, I saw threads forming in midair at the edge of the tapestry and begin to weave a scene. I gasped, scrambling over, watching them loop and maneuver around each other. The tapestry had two purposes, reminding us of our past, and warning us of the future. The Omnis had sacrificed their powers in order to protect us. There were darker reasons, ones that I had only heard rumors of, as to why they had done it, but they had never been confirmed. I realized that I had been staring into space; the tapestry was almost completed._

"_Father!" I cried excitedly, running out onto the balcony. "Father, the tapestry!" The crowd began chattering in excitement._

"_Stella?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He ran past me into the Great Hall, watching as the tapestry raveled. When it stopped, I saw the darkness of fear manifest in his eyes._

"_Stella, find your mother." He commanded. I stood, frozen. "GO!" He yelled, and I scurried off through the castle, as fast as my legs could carry me. _

"_Mother!" I called excitedly. "The tapestry! It's changing!" _

"_Stella? Stella!" I heard her shout. She seemed almost afraid, quickly running up and patting me. "Are you alright? Why did you leave your room?"_

"_Look!" I avoided her questions, pulling her into the hall and pointing to the now-finished section. She gasped softly._

"_Rivers and lakes. They're coming." She breathed. "They're coming!" She sprinted out of the castle, and I tried to follow. Already my mother was in the Guard House, having a conversation with the head of the guards. He immediately stood up, running outside and up to the majestic bell tower. I had never seen it used, and he yanked the rope furiously, resulting in a clang that made me cover my ears and cry out. My mother was reminded of my presence as the bell pealed frantically._

"_Stella! By the currents, get back in the palace!" She shouted as people started dribbling out of their homes, confused. I ran back in to the castle, finding Jacques._

"_Stella?" He gasped, scooping me up and running down into the cellars._

"_Put me down! I wanna help Mother and Daddy!" I screamed, pummeling him with my small fists._

"_The only way for you to help them now is to stay hidden." He said seriously. In the distance, I could hear the clamoring of the crowd and crashing bell echo eerily through the underground cellar. Running past barrels, Jacques reached the furthest corner of the earthen room. He deposited me on the ground, creating a hole in the packed earth_

_of the cellar wall. Grabbing me again, he guided me into the opening. I huddled into it, staring at him with fearful eyes._

"_What's going to happen?" I asked softly. He shook his head._

"_I don't know, princess." With that, he simply left. I was left sitting in the inky darkness, alone. I hated the darkness, hated hearing noises I couldn't place. The door swung open. I shrank fearfully against the wall when a flame illuminated Daddy's face._

"_Daddy?" I cried._

"_Stella!" My mother exclaimed. "Thank the seasons you're alright!" She pulled me into a hug._

"_Why am I here? What's happening?" I sobbed into her shoulder._

"_Stella, some very bad creatures are going to invade our home." My father said, creating a sort of campfire on the ground to illuminate the space. "You must hide until they are gone."_

"_Why me? Why not Violet? Or Aaron? Why can't you hide with me?" I asked._

"_We must help defend against the creatures. Your siblings are not as important to defend as you." My father explained._

"_What?" I asked. I loved Fiona, Aaron, Brooke and Violet!_

"_What Daddy means is," Mother began, glancing uneasily at Daddy. He nodded. "You are more special than you think, Stella."_

"_Nuh-uh." I argued. "I'm still undetermined."_

"_Not for long." Mother slid a necklace around my neck. Examining it, I gasped._

"_Mother! This is an…" I lowered my voice. "Omnis necklace." There were horrible rumors about the Omni. The Omnis who had given their life to the tapestry was said to have done it because they couldn't bear the scorn. Anyone who had more than one power was a freak, unnatural. Undeserving of life. That was why Aaron's gifts were kept a secret. "Mother, I-I don't wanna be an Omnis! They're wicke-"_

"_Stella!" My father angrily cut me off. "Omnis were once great and powerful! They should not have had to suffer for the actions of the one who corrupted. You are the direct descendant of the Omnis who created the tapestry, entitling you to their powers."_

"_But…why me?" I asked, tears spilling. My father opened his mouth when suddenly a great commotion was heard from above._

"_They have found us." My mother spoke grimly, blood draining from her face. Jacques ran in._

"_Milady! My King! They have arrived!" He whispered urgently._

"_Protect Stella!" Daddy commanded. He leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Remember the Prophecy of the Lost Omnis!" He grabbed my mother and they ran._

"_We love you!" My mother screamed over her shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jacques put a wall of dirt in front of me so that I could only see out of a small hole._

"_You are capable of great things, little princess. Trust no one. Stay alive." With that, he disappeared into the darkness, as did everything I knew and loved._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_I hated the darkness. I felt suffocated. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. I was frozen with raw terror, begging death to come. After a length of time, hours and minutes blended together as I flinched to every crash or yell above me. Finally, the noise subdued, and my curiosity was about to get the better of me when I heard the door creak open, then hoarse laughter. I froze, not daring to breathe._

"_Hmm…how kind of these subspecies to leave us desert!" A grating voice cackled._

"_Quiet, Hatch! Don't let Kalus know! Then we can have more for ourselves." A low, gravelly tone lectured._

"_Mmm! I like the way you think, Krocomodo! More for us, none for them!" The first voice sniggered._

"_Indeed. Here, try this!" The lower voice seemed closer to me. I held my breath in anxiety._

"_Delicious! It should go well with the leechislugs I have prepared back on Vandal!"_

"_Surely." The voice seemed right above me now, when I felt a thump on the wall in front of me and it collapsed. "What's this?" All I could see were green scales, when they moved and I found myself staring into cold reptilian eyes. _

"_What a curious meat-creature." Its fingers reached toward me, twitching. I huddled into the wall, struck dumb with fear._

"_Hatch! Come see what I've found!"_

"_Ooh! Is it dinner?"_

"_NO, you half-witted insect brain! It's one of the subspecies!"_

"_But it's so small…" The insect cackled as the reptile grabbed me. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I kicked and scratched with all my might at the beast._

"LET ME GO!" _I bit savagely at the thing, all sense lost as I tried to escape its grip._

"_Hatch, give the little wretch something to cry about!" I screamed as my leg was pinched savagely, drawing blood. It dragged me out of the cellar, into the blinding sunlight._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" _My eyes met a gruesome sight._

"No. NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" _My voice had become hoarse as my eyes took in the slaughtered bodies. I recognized them as friends, fellow Peacekeepers. _

"YOU KILLED THEM!" _They killed them. Everyone I knew, dead. My eyes found the red-haired corpse of Fiona. I mercilessly clawed, bit, and kicked at the creature until it dropped me and ran over to her body._

"Fiona? Wake up! WAKE UP, FIONA!" _The tears dripped from my eyes onto her pale cheeks as I realized she wasn't waking up. I grasped the amulet around her neck; so different from mine. It had only one stone in the center, which typically depicted a blossoming garden. The sphere was black, the necklace cold. I gripped my sister's hand. So cold. _

"BROOKE! AARON! VIOLET!" _I shouted for my other siblings, over and over, until a furry paw gripped me by my throat and hauled me up._

"_STOP YOUR INCESSANT NOISE, MEAT-CREATURE!" A feline bellowed, dropping me onto the ground._

"Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" _I screamed at him. _He reached a paw out to swipe at me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" _I yelled in anger, clawing him away, my fingers scraping his leg._

"_You wouldn't be so uncooperative, subspecies, if you knew…" The lion trialed off, gesturing behind him to reveal my parents. My mother's hair, which I had dreamed I would have someday, had become tangled with dirt and a blood. Her dress was torn, bloodied and filthy. Her once sparkling blue eyes had become a dull shade of gray. Finding me, they showed a flash of recognition._

"_Stella! Stella, NO!" She yelled weakly as a Vandal yanked her back. I stood frozen. My father, in worse shape, was on his knees, clothing too red to see its original color._

"_Stella." He coughed up blood, shaking on the ground. "Run." He said weakly, but I couldn't leave him._

"MOTHER! DADDY, NO! I'LL HELP YOU!"_ I stumbled toward him, stepping on bodies and red soil, when the lion tripped me and yanked me back. _

"_You can't help them now, weakling." He hissed, his breath hot on my cheeks. The creatures holding my parents savagely pushed them into a swirling blue vortex._

"NO! You can't…DON'T TAKE THEM!"_ I was hysterical, biting and kicking him, pushing past beasts and running to my parents._

"_STOP HER, FOOLS!" The feline roared_

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THEM? MOTHER! DADDY!" _I gave a final scream as they disappeared into the vortex, and fell to the ground, sobbing. Several creatures beat me savagely until I got up, shaky and in pain. _

"_Into the portal, subspecies!" the feline demanded. I took an exhausted step and collapsed. The red ground was so hard. So many bodies. So much blood. Several beasts loomed over me, and everything went black._

Flora: Peacekeeper with control over plants

Agua: Peacekeeper with control over water

Fiera: Peacekeeper with control over fire

Terra: Peacekeeper with control over the earth

Zephra: Peacekeeper with control over air

Omnis: Peacekeeper who is able to control all five


	7. Chapter 7

Stella was frantic. The team was frantically trying to subdue the trembling, hallucinating girl to no avail. She beat and kicked at them mercilessly, constantly trying to escape from a threat they didn't understand.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, throwing punches at Vert, who took them in an effort to get closer.

"She needs to be sedated!" Sage yelled over the commotion.

"Stella! Stella, calm down!" Zoom shouted, reaching out to her. She immediately drew back her elbow, pegging him square in the face. Zoom was shell-shocked, unable to move. She had hit him. Without a second thought, she had hit him. He stumbled back, and she was about to launch another attack when Sherman and AJ each managed to get a grip on one of her arms, and she responded by performing a split in mid-air, driving a foot sharply into both their sides. Sherman and AJ collapsed, the wind knocked out of them.

"Stella. It's okay. We're your _friends._" Agura tried to speak calmly, inching toward her, and Stella immediately hurled upon her, crazed. Clawing and throwing punches, she desperately fought to get past the huntress, but Agura managed to dodge the attacks.

"Stella, please!" Vert called. She turned to face the latest threat, panting heavily; frenzied and looking ready to collapse, and Sage took advantage of the opportunity to inject a clear liquid into her back. Stella jolted, throwing her head and shoulders back, then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell, motionless, to the Hub floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ah!" Vert exclaimed, trying to take the sting "like a man."

"Sorry!" Agura winced along with him.

"It's not your fault." He assured her as she tenderly wiped the scratches on his face. The team was assembled in the infirmary; Stella sectioned off in a different room.

"So, what exactly happened to Stella?" AJ asked, icing his side along with Sherman. "Can't believe we got taken out by a gymnastics move." He muttered to the Cortez, who snorted, only to wince in pain. Agura sighed and left Vert to adjust his ice pack.

"I believe that the flow of memories was too much, and resulted in a hallucination, one from her early childhood." Sage explained.

"In English?" Stanford moaned. He had taken a few punches as well.

"She thought she was fighting something other than us. She was re-living a bad memory." Agura explained, gently pressing an ice pack onto Vert's chest. He groaned in response, and she smiled down apologetically. Agura was the only one who had managed to escape the battle unscathed, and was helping Sage nurse her injured teammates.

"Well, why'd she go psycho on us?" Spinner asked as Sage bandaged his slashed arm. "Didn't she recognize us?"

"She wasn't seeing with her eyes." Zoom spoke from the corner, his first words since Stella had been subdued. "She saw us as threats." He said darkly.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Agura tried to lighten the mood for Spinner, heading over to the scout. "Let's have a look at that, Zoom." She said, reaching out with a damp towel.

"No!" He slapped it out of her hands. "It's fine." He clutched his bloodied nose, turning away.

"Zoom, I'm just trying to help. Let me see-" She tried, but he stopped her.

"Don't you get it? She attacked us, Agura! She purposely tried to kill all of us, like we never helped her, were never her friends! All it took was one memory, and she turned on us!" He shouted, and Agura stepped back.

"She was delusional, Zoom! We all care about her, you know! She's been through more than you think!" She snapped, and both fought tears before Zoom turned on his heel and sprinted out of the infirmary. Agura stood watching him defiantly before she broke down, sitting on the edge of Vert's cot and sobbing. He sat up, trying not to show the pain and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Agura. You know she didn't mean to hurt any of us." He assured her.

"I know." She sniffled, and he wiped away a tear that had fallen from the corner of her eye. "I just wish Zoom did."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stella POV: (Her memories while unconscious)

Hatch re-enters the lab holding a sort of trident. I am lying on the ground, legs paralyzed from his latest experiment. He aims the creation at me, and I almost consider dragging myself out with my forearms. But I don't. A sign of weakness can be the biggest mistake here, and so I stay, gritting my teeth. It emits the blue waves, and my head starts to pound, but I do not cry out. This is only the beginning. Seeking a reaction, Hatch inches closer and the sound of a thousand grating knives dominates my brain. I silently beg the elements to let me join my parents and siblings in the cool embrace of death, but they do not answer my prayers. Hatch aims the device so it nearly rests on my forehead, and I give in to the pounding noise and slip into unconsciousness.

When I awake, I remember nothing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"STOP HER!" Kalus yells. So, so loud. So close. Too close. I strain myself to run faster as the vehicles screech. Blood pounding in my ears, pulse racing, feet slipping. I desperately push into the ground with my last bit of strength, launching into the air. It does not catch me. Even my powers cannot save me now. I crumple onto the ground. I hear a sickening crunch, but I don't care. I'm tired of caring. Mortalus is gone. Everything is gone. My freedom, my one ally, the cursed Carnivorat that brought me here. Gone. Kalus prowls up, holding the whip, and I close my eyes. I hear the cruel swish of the leather as it flies through the air, and feel nothing. I don't scream, I don't cry. I don't care.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kalus calls for me, with that word I loathe: my slave. I am not his slave. I will never bend to him. The bitter irony of my words mocks me as Hatch yanks the chain that chafes at my wrists. I stumble along, trying not to trip. I lift my head as I enter the courtyard. I don't know why, nothing ever changes, but because of the dream I have to try. I see new faces. _Human_ faces. Red, green, yellow, blue and purple blend together and suddenly I'm in my dream again.

"_Thanks." A young woman in green says as I tighten the bandage. Her brown eyes smile at me, and I look away. I will never smile._

"_Don't worry." The larger one in blue assures me. "I think I can make it." He slips into the tree trunk._

"_Did you grow up under a rock?" A red-head huffs, and I raise an eyebrow at him._

This dream had repeated itself; snatches of conversation, fragments of faces, and now the whole picture stood in front of me. I could have spent an hour just staring at their incredibly human bodies, but I had learned never to show interest, and resisted. I could hear muttering amongst them, and the ebony-haired one in yellow exclaimed "Is that a _girl_?" I flinched, then lectured myself for caring. He is just a boy. His words could never hurt me, and I will never see him again, unless these are the ones in the dream. Kalus, losing control, stalks over and slashes at the sole female's arm. Inside, I cry for her, but the man next to her cares for her. No one ever cared for me. Even Mortalus didn't look at me the way the man in red is looking at her. I stop the pity, staunch the flow of feelings. But still, these humans are the ones from my dream, and I have never ignored a dream.

Normal POV, the Hub:

He walked on. Numbly, with no real destination. He walked past the infirmary, stopping, he saw her. Tightly curled up on the cot, hiding, hiding from something he couldn't save her from. He so wanted to go in, past the barrier of the door, to hold and comfort her shaking form and never let her go. He sighed, drinking in his final glance, and walked on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stella blinked, then slowly sat up from the bed. Taking in her surroundings, she was about to call for someone when she clutched her head, the memories flowing back. Overwhelmed, she broke down and began to sob. For her family, for her home, and for herself, when suddenly she wasn't alone. Zoom had heard the tears and sprinted in, holding and rocking her with care.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly. "It's okay."

"They're all dead!" She burrowed her face into his neck, then confusedly pulled away. "What happened to your nose?" She asked.

"Well, after you got your memory restored, you sorta…" Zoom tried to soften the details of her hallucination.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"It's not your fault." He assured her, but she stopped him by taking his hand in hers. Closing her eyes, Stella began glowing. Her necklace shone through her shirt as she radiated golden light, filling the room. Zoom grew warm, then felt a cool breeze on the injured area. When the light dimmed, he reached a hand to his face. He felt no blood, no pain. It was simply…gone. Healed. Zoom looked to Stella, who was out of breath.

"I did it." She grinned, exhausted.

"What?" He was still confused.

"I healed you." She said. "I remembered that I could heal others, and it takes a lot, but I did it!"

"Wow." Zoom shook his head, amazed. "Hey, speaking of remembering…do you wanna talk about it?" She sighed.

"Yeah. You all deserve to know. Can you get the others?" He nodded, leaving, and Stella pulled out her necklace.

"An Omnis." She whispered to herself, shaking her head as the others filed in.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Well…" Stanford began, and Agura cut him off.

"We'll be okay. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Not bad, considering I just beat up seven of my best friends." Stella grinned apologetically.

"How's the memory?" AJ asked, and Vert nudged him. "What? I wanna know!" The Canadian whined.

"It's fine, Vert." Stella gave him an appreciative nod. "Well, for one thing, Stan isn't the only royalty anymore."

"What?" Stanford gasped.

"Yup. The Peacekeepers are ruled by a King and Queen. They handle the treaties, meetings, etc. Those were my parents." She said, and Stanford huffed.

"Why were you screaming for them?" Spinner asked, and Zoom elbowed him. Stella's eyes darkened.

"When I was seven, the Vandals invaded our home. They…" Her voice caught. "Killed everyone but a few of us who were kept as slaves. Our entire population, everything we stood for, gone. It was a massacre."

"Who were the other slaves?" AJ piped up.

"Just…I don't know. A few Floras, Terras, an Agua. Me. They all passed quickly. I never knew them as well as I should have, but they always…avoided me." She said, puzzled.

"Floras? Aguas?" Vert asked.

"Right. Uhm, Floras were Peacekeepers who could control plants. Terras had control over the earth. Aguas had water, Zephras air, and Fieras fire." She explained.

"Wait, what about you?" Agura asked.

"I'm…well, apparently…an Omnis." Stella said softly.

"A what-nis?" Spinner asked.

"An Omnis." She said with more volume. "Someone with control over all five."

"Sweet." Spinner said.

"Not really." She muttered, and upon confused looks she offered an explanation. "Thing is, the Omni were once considered powerful, respected people. Magical, even. They were the Kings and Queens, but there was never more than one per generation. That Omnis would be the next in line for the throne. This was how it was for millennia, until just over seven hundred years ago."

"What happened?" Agura spoke for all of them.

"An Omni rebelled. The King's own son. He used his powers to destroy our planet, go against everything we stood for. His own father was forced to kill him. That was all it took. People began to scorn the Omni. It didn't help that only one existed at the time. Crowds never have trouble persecuting the one who stands alone. They began thinking of them…of us, as different. Freaks, mistakes." She took a deep breath.

"Cursed. Rumors started, horrible rumors about black magic, possession. It got so bad…the Queen, the current Omni, couldn't take it. She killed her Essence."

"Essence?" Zoom asked.

"Like my necklace. What we call our powers." Stella elaborated. "Technically, she created the Great Tapestry. She wove the entire history of our people, and when she finished…well, legend has it that she took her Essence and wove her powers right into the fabric. She avoided public persecution, and the Tapestry became enchanted. The Peacekeepers were satisfied; they though they had killed off the Omni. But somehow, another one was born into the royal family. They called it a curse, and kept the child hidden. But no matter how hard they tried, there were always Omni."

"Did people ever forget? Accept the Omni?" Stanford asked, more intrigued than he cared to admit. Stella's sapphire eyes blazed with anger.

"No. The Omni were detested. The rumors never died off; the Peacekeepers never forgot. One corrupted Omnis ruined the lives of the rest of them. Now we'll never have a chance." She said sadly, but Agura wasn't satisfied.

"Aren't you the last one? Why can't you start from scratch? Sage could make a BattleKey!" She exclaimed, and the Blue Sentient nodded.

"It is possible."

"Really?" Stella exclaimed, hugging the nearest person: Sherman, who winced. "Sorry! Gosh! How bad was it?"

"Let's just say you-" AJ began.

"Went completely insane and tried to kill all of u-"

"Stanford!" Vert said.

"She did!" The red-head replied.

"Ugh!" Stella moaned. "Sorry guys." She apologized.

"We'll be okay. But can you teach me how to do that split-kick in midair thing?" AJ asked.

"You have to be able to do the splits…" She reminded him.

"On second thought I'll stick with punching." He decided quickly.

"Stella? I believe this Key will take you to your Homeworld." Sage said, and Stella bounced off the cot to receive it.

"Sweet!" Spinner exclaimed, running for the Buster.

"Wait." Stella sighed, holding up a hand. "Just Vert, Zoom and Agura. Please. This is…hard for me. I honestly shouldn't even be inviting any of you. It isn't in my power." Spinner was about to say something, but she stopped him. "I know there isn't anyone there to tell me different, but it just feels wrong." Vert nodded to his teammates as the selected three got into their cars.

"So, nervous?" Zoom joked on the Salt Flats as Vert launched the Key. She jokingly swatted him when they heard Vert's voice over the com-link.

"Uh, Sage?" He said. "The Key's…broken. It won't open the portal." Sure enough, the solid black BattleKey was simply levitating where he had attempted to launch it. Sage's puzzled voice was heard over the com, but Stella didn't hear; she was walking towards the Key. Drawing the necklace out, she pressed it into the Key, and both glowed, then the portal opened.

"I…I got it." She said shakily, and the team started to drive into the portal when she stopped them.

"No cars." Stella said immediately. "Uh, please." Vert shrugged, and they all left their cars. Stella briefly closed her eyes as if praying, then lifted her chin and stepped into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow." Zoom breathed, breaking the silence. A lush forest stood in front of them, towering over a large clearing with many quaint cabins. The homes, though falling out of repair, were expertly built from logs, rock or brick with skillful architecture. The homes weren't too large, but appeared to have a second level and maybe even go underground. There were in a semi-circle around the clearing, and a dirt path appeared to lead off to more "cul-de-sacs" of homes. Most of the homes had flower patches or gardens in the yards, but they had been overgrown by weeds. Stella stood, frozen, taking everything in. The now-a-lush-green BattleKey in her hands was gently removed by Vert as she gazed at her home.

"I can't believe I'm really here." She whispered, beginning to walk down the row of houses. Stopping at a house, she ran a hand over the wood. "My friend Rose lived here." she said, and Agura took a closer look.

"Strange." She muttered, but Stella had already walked on.

"What is it?" Vert asked, leaning in only to have his leg brush against her backside. Blushing, he quickly pulled away as they both recovered.

"It's not dusty." She said. "The garden is weeded, too."

"What do you think it means?" Vert asked softly, so Stella's sharp ears couldn't hear them.

"I don't know." She responded thoughtfully as they jogged to catch up, Vert still feeling the tingle on his leg where they had contacted.

Zoom was noticing something too. As Stella walked by the homes, the flowers in the garden would perk up; the weeds begin to shrivel and die. The grass sprung up immediately after she stepped on it. Zoom didn't want to panic her, so he kept it to himself. Focused on the plant's reaction to her, he was surprised when he looked up. A literal palace was in front of him, only about a hundred feet away. Though it wasn't much bigger than Vert's garage, it still radiated majesty. Built entirely of marble, it had the architecture of an ancient Greek building. It was clearly the castle Stella had grown up in.

The young woman noticed them gaping. "The Terras built it for the royal family. It was one of their most prized achievements. The family of Terras that created it have cared for it for centuries. That was Curt's family. He had a crush on me." She grinned.

"Wanna go inside?" Vert asked.

"No." She admitted. "But I have to." They began to walk into the palace, when suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of their path.

"Who are you?" The person, whose face was hidden by the shadow of the sun, demanded them. "What brings you to our planet?" The man, as Zoom had determined by the deep, authorative voice, began to approach them.

"We don't mean any harm." Vert assured the man, but he appeared unconvinced.

"How did you find us?" He asked again, getting nearer. Zoom could almost make out his face, but Stella spoke first.

"Aaron?" She asked, barely above a whisper. The man's now visible face broke into a broad grin.

"Stella?" He exclaimed, flying over and embracing her tightly.

"How-how did you survive the invasion?" Stella asked, burying her face in his neck, then pulling away.

"Aw, come on, sis! Takes more than a coupla' mutants to take me down!" He joked, and she gave him her signature smack.

"I'm serious!" Stella laughed.

"I was in a control class with about a dozen others. You remember how elder Peacekeepers would teach those? Anyway, it was way out in the mountains. We didn't even know there was an invasion until we got back and saw…well, the tapestry was what really explained it."

"Others?" Stella's blue eyes sparkled with intrigue.

"Oh yeah! Y'know, your friend Rose and her mom are with us! Remember, the Flora?" He asked, and Stella nodded. "Hey, that reminds me, sis, did you ever find your essence?" Panicking, Stella tried to stop him as he reached for the chain, but it was too late. Aaron's eyes, the same shade as Stella's, widened and his face became grim.

"Oh no. No, this..." He shook his head, unwilling to believe. "Stella, please." He said worriedly. "You're-" She nodded solemnly.

"The Omnis." They spoke at the same time, their words chilling Zoom's spine. Aaron ran a hand through his blonde, similar to Stella's hair in agitation. Finally, he spoke.

"That's really bad, Stella." She looked insulted, but he elaborated. "I know it's not your fault, but you've heard the stories! Omni just aren't accepted."

"I know, but with such a small group I'm sure-" She protested, but he stopped her.

"Stella. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. We're barely surviving. An Omnis is the last thing we need right now." He said gently. Stella's bottom lip trembled.

"Ca…can I at least see Rose?" She asked, eyes watering. Aaron shook his head, then his eyes found Vert, Agura and Zoom.

"Uhm, Stella?" He said uneasily.

"Hi." Vert stepped forward. "Vert Wheeler. This is Agura," She waved. "And Zoom. We're friends of Stella's." The blonde explained.

"Rescuers, actually." Stella pointed out. "These guys saved me from Vandal."

"Why do they know about Vandal?" Aaron eyed the trio.

"We're part of an alien-fighting force called Battle Force 5. We've been defending Earth against the Vandals and Sark for over a year." Agura said.

"What? The Earth Clause was supposed to stop that from happening!" He said angrily.

"Earth Clause?" Zoom asked.

"Right. It was like an amendment to the original BattleZone Laws. Rawkus put us in charge of negotiating the BattleZones and which planets would be involved. We wrote the laws, and amended them as we saw fit. Earth was an…exception. We decided it was better not to get you involved. The Earth Clause stated that Earth would be kept out of the battle for the Multiverse." He said.

"Well, what happened?" Agura said.

"I guess when the Vandals invaded, things just fell apart." He said sadly. "Now Stella, how in the name of the winds did you get to Vandal? Were you captured?"

"Enslaved, actually. For nine years." She replied coolly. "These guys found me, brought me back, and let me STAY WITH THEM FOR AWHILE WHILE I RECOVERED." Her voice rose on the last phrase, making an obvious point.

"Stella, you know you can't stay. You're the Omnis. Be matur-"

"Why should I have to?" She cried. "I lost my childhood the second I stepped onto that cursed planet! For once in my LIFE, I'd like to have someone else take care of me! I just want a place to call _home,_ Aaron! And now, you're taking it away from me? I thought you were my brother."

"I am, Stella! But technically, I'm the King! I have to do what's right for this planet!" He replied.

"There are barely a score of people on this planet! They can learn to be open-minded again! Why won't you even give me a chance?" She demanded.

"I want to, Stella, I really do, but-"

"You see the people standing behind me? They offered to bring me back to their planet and give me a home when they didn't even know my name! Peacekeepers aren't supposed to pick sides! Why are you siding against me?" Stella spat. Aaron sighed.

"Stella," He began. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go, guys. This place means nothing to me." Stella was about to leave, but Zoom stopped her.

"No."

"Zoom, please. I just want to get out of he-" She begged, tears forming, but he stopped her.

"No." Determined now, Zoom walked up to Aaron. "All she wants," He began, voice raising in volume. "All she's EVER. WANTED. Is to have a place where she belongs. And now, her own brother is not going to take that away from her. It's her choice, not yours." He said, looking the taller man right in the eye.

"Come on, Stella. We're meeting some Peacekeepers!" Zoom announced, pushing past Aaron, who looked troubled.

"Wait!" He finally called. "I'll let you meet them. I just don't want you to get disappointed."

"Dissapointed? They'll love me!" She said, back to her old cocky self. "So, where is this "survivor force" of yours?"

"We stay in the palace. It's the biggest building, so we can all stick together." He replied.

"Huh. Kinda like a family, huh? Must be nice to know you have people you can rely on." She shot at him, and Aaron shook his head while Vert, Zoom and Agura held in snickers.

"We're here." Aaron announced, ignoring her remark as they approached the building. He swung open the double doors. "Rose? Brock?" He called, and a pale teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and deep green eyes appeared, along with a sturdy-looking man.

"Is that…" The girl gasped.

"Rose!" Stella said, and she ran forward to hug her.

"Aaron? This is your sister?" The brown-haired man asked. "How did you find her?" A few other Peacekeepers filed into the room, gasping at the sight of a new face.

"When the Vandals invaded, I was captured and enslaved for nine years. Then, these guys came, rescued me, and brought me back to Earth with them." Stella explained.

"Oh, Stella! I'm so glad you're alive!" Rose cried, stepping out of the embrace. "Are you still undetermined? I mean, you must not be by now, but if you weren't here…"

Stella took a deep breath, exchanging glances with Aaron. "That's the thing, Rose. I'm an Omnis." She said solemnly.

"Stella! Don't scare me like that! Seriously, let me see your Essence." Rose reached for the amulet, then gasped.

"Oh, Stella." She said. Stella nodded grimly. "But-but Omni are curs-" Rose began fearfully.

"Rose! I'm not cursed. There have been Omni in the royal family for centuries. We just didn't tell anyone. Really, it was just one bad seed. We're still Peacekeepers!" Stella tried, but Rose was slightly pale and shaking her head.

"People!" Aaron got everyone's attention. "Stella is my sister. She hasn't been here for awhile, but I know she would never hurt anyone. Truth is, I'm not just a Zephra either." He said, and there were gasps. "I'm a…well, a hybrid. I can control water and air. You all know I'm not a bad person. Isn't it time we laid the old rumors and stereotypes to rest?"

Tension hung in the air, when Rose stepped forward.

"I'm with Aaron. Stella isn't a bad person. We shouldn't let the past of the Omni ruin their future." The others Peacekeepers began nodding.

"I agree." A middle-aged woman stepped forward to join them. Her two-year old daughter wobbled next to her. Soon, all the Peacekeepers had joined them.

"Yay!" Stella whispered, squeezing Zoom's hand.

"So, Stella, where are you going to be staying?" Rose asked excitedly. Stella's face went ashen.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know." She said weakly. "I didn't even think of that."

"But you're one of us. You're an Omnis! You could help re-build our entire planet!" Aaron exclaimed. "Stella…you can't leave us. We need all the help we can get."

"Aaron, I want to stay. But I've been away for so long…" Stella trailed off, then grew in determination. "I've made a life for myself. On Earth. I can't leave all that behind."

"So that's how it is?" He challenged her. "You come here, begging us to accept the Omni, and now you're just going to leave?"

"No, I-"

"Stella! We are the only members of the royal family left! It's your duty to protect these people! We can save our civilization if you stay! Don't you want to do that?"

"Aaron! You aren't being fai-"

"Or would you rather go back to Earth? Come on, admit it. You'd rather stay on that greenhouse-gas-trapping dump than with your true family. Fine." He turned his back on her, and there was silence.

"I'll come back." She finally sighed. "In the summer. I have to finish the school year. I'll come back, help out, and we'll take it from there. Okay?" She offered. He sighed.

"I guess we know who inherited Father's negotiation skills." He conceded, and she grinned at him. "I know I can't just take your new life away from you, Stelly, and I'm happy for you, but don't forget us, okay?"

"You remember that?" She asked. "Stelly?"

"Everyone called you that." He shrugged it off, embarrassed.

"I know, but I haven't heard my brother say it in ten years!" She ran up and hugged him, and he blushed.

"Alright, alright. Love you too." He pulled away and let her say her goodbyes, then walked up to Vert. "You've been taking care of my sister?"

Vert nodded. "She's kind of a handful, but we have fun." He grinned.

"And you're her boyfriend, huh?" Aaron said to Zoom, who blushed a bit.

"Well, uhm, I guess. Yeah." He admitted.

"Break her heart, and I'll pay a little visit to your planet…" He said threateningly, then grinned to show he was kidding. "You're a lucky guy. Take care of her for me?" Zoom nodded seriously.

"I guess I'll see you guys in the summer." Aaron finished. "And Vert? Don't let her forget."

"Don't worry, she won't." Vert said as Stella walked up to them. "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She grinned weakly. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"Aw, you're welcome." Agura hugged her, and Vert handed her the BattleKey. She was about to open the portal when she stopped to pick something up from the ground. Examining it, her eyes widened and she sprinted back to Aaron, pressing it into his hands.

"What was that?" Zoom asked when she returned to the team. Stella responded, eyes wistfully taking in the green meadows and groups of homes.

"My sister's Essence."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I changed the title. "Gimme A Sequel" was a play on words, because she was a cheerleader, but as I got into the story and Stella's past I found this title fit better.**

"Oh." Zoom spoke first. "I'm sorry, Stella."

"Don't be. We can't change the past. I'll see her again someday." Stella said, sounding wise beyond her years as she opened the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"SO?" Spinner was practically bouncing up and down as they re-entered the Hub. "How'd it go?"

"I met my brother." Stella said softly, as if she still couldn't believe it.

"There are still Peacekeepers?" Sherman exclaimed.

"Mhm." She nodded. "A small group, but they're alive."

"How'd they react to you being an Omnis?" Stanford asked.

"They actually took it pretty well. History's history!" She grinned.

"Didn't you want to stay?" Sherman asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Then no, and now…I don't know. I'm going back after school ends to figure things out." She said.

"I guess we'll see you again then." Zoom said sadly.

"Aw, come on! I haven't even left yet! What is it, guilt trip day?" She joked.

"No, but speaking of leaving, do you guys remember that race we wanted to see?" Vert addressed them, and the guys nodded eagerly.

"Car show? Boring." Stella muttered to Agura.

"Oh no! You don't understand! This is one of THE biggest races in the U.S. and it takes place right in California! We're going to go and stay overnight." Spinner explained.

"Ick. Hate to be hatin', but ick." Stella stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, we never said you have to go. You and Agura can stay behind." Stanford said.

"coffSEXIST." (Stella)

"Yeah, really Stan. I like races too, you know." Agura lectured.

"Well….Someone has to stay with Stella!" Stanford protested.

"What, don't trust me?" Stella joked. "Don't answer that!" She added, pointing a finger menacingly at them.

"Agura, you NEED to stay with her!" Spinner pretended to beg. "You could…paint nails, or whatever. I dunno!"

"Okay, the "men" want some "guy time." Stella said, rolling her eyes. "We'll have our own fun."

"Sweet!" Spinner said.

"When are you leaving?" Agura asked.

"Uhm…now." Vert said, checking his watch.

"Alright. Bye then!" Stella pretended to shoo them off. "Adios! You kids have fun!"

"Miss you too." Stanford joked.

"Oh, I know you will." She said, bantering with the team while Vert spoke with Agura.

"We don't really _have_ to go. I mean, I hate to make you "baby-sit." He said, trying to sound sincere.

"Vert, go." Agura grinned, seeing right through him.

"Sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Vert. GO." Agura insisted. "We're big girls." She joked.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands. "Uhm, bye." Blushing, he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, then quickly walked away. As the others guys got into their cars, Stella walked up and placed an elbow on Agura's shoulder, even though she was shorter and had to levitate in the air to do so comfortably.

"Point!" She exclaimed, and Agura swatted back down to the ground.

"Oh, because Zoom didn't give you a goodbye kiss?" She defended.

"Well of course he did. But yours was cuter because you didn't expect it!" She giggled. "Ah, love." Agura raised her palm again, and Stella darted out of the way. "So, what do you wanna do tonight? Go shopping?" Agura raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, no shopping." Stella decided. "How about…"

"Do we need an elaborate night? Let's just go grab something to eat and rent a movie." Agura suggested.

"Sounds good." Half an hour later, they were sitting in front of the TV, eating orange chicken and egg rolls.

"Oh. Mygosh. Asian food is amazing." Stella said. "Is that racist?"

"Nah. You're good." Agura said. "Actually, for Chinese New Year, Zoom made this huge dinner thing for us with a bunch of traditional food. It was really good."

"Cool. Ready to start the movie?" Stella asked, grabbing the remote when Agura nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I still can't believe you convinced me to get a chick flick." Agura groaned.

"Aw, come on!" Stella protested. "It was cute!"

"It was predictable." Agura retorted.

"Whatevs. I liked it." Stella said as they entered the kitchen.

"Woah! What's this?" She asked, pulling out a pan with donut-shaped indents.

"You know, I think AJ bought that one time. He thought it was "God's gift to man." He never actually used it, though." Agura said.

"Well let's!" Stella exclaimed, running to get her laptop.

"What?" Agura asked when Stella returned.

"Let's make donuts! Come on, it's not that late!" She replied, opening the laptop.

"But we don't have a recipe. I don't even know how to _use_ this thing!" Agura protested.

"Well, neither do I, but Google does."

"Google's going to tell us how to make donuts?"

"Hon, if Google can't find it, it doesn't exist. Here!" Stella triumphantly showed her a recipe. "Come on!" After nearly an hour of getting ingredients on each other, measuring, and spilling, the tray of donuts was in the oven.

"Phew!" Stella leaned back into a chair, wiping flour off her forehead. "Well, that was fun."

"Our donuts look like alien spaceships." Agura said bluntly.

"Well, delicious alien spaceships!" Stella retorted, looking at the misshapen dough. "Who cares what they look like?"

"I do! I worked for an hour on those things! And now they look like spaceships! And not even normal spaceships!" Agura said.

"Eh. We'll frost them. You'll never know!" Stella waved her hand carelessly.

"We're frosting them?" Agura exclaimed, looking at the clock. It was already almost eleven.

"Well duh." Stella grinned.

"Alright." Agura shrugged as the buzzer went off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They actually turned out pretty good." Stella commented as they examined their masterpieces.

"Yeah. The frosting helped." Agura replied, taking one along with Stella.

"Cheers!" The latter joked, bumping her donut to Agura's. "To girl's night!"

"Amen to that." Agura replied. After eating, they were both exhausted.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Stella said, walking out. "Night."

"Night." Agura replied, going into her room. Around eleven AM she was awakened by the sounds of music. Following the noise into the game room, she found Stella, in a tank top and short (apparently her favorite length) shorts. The couch had been moved back, and she was dancing in front of the TV.

"Oh hey!" She said, pausing the game and taking a drink of water. "Wanna play?"

"What game?" Agura asked, examining the screen. Stella mouth dropped open.

"Just Dance 2?" She said slowly. "You've never PLAYED IT?"

"I've never heard of it." Agura replied.

"Okay, that's just sad. Grab a remote, you need to play this!" Stella commanded.

"What do I do?" Agura asked, fastening the wrist strap.

"Uhm, dance?" Stella said again. Agura rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's easy. All you have to do is follow the dancer. Like a mirror. The colored hand is the one you're holding the remote in. Got it?" Agura nodded. "Kay, let's start with something easy…" Stella murmured, scrolling through.

"Got it!" She announced, choosing "Satisfaction."

"What the…" Agura muttered, seeing the robot on the screen.

"Just follow it to get the idea. I'll swap it to a fun song in a sec." Stella explained. After about a minute, she did. "This is like, one of the most popular ones on here. It's super random, but I think that's why people like it." She said, clicking on "Rasputin."

"Wait, "there was a cat that really was gone"? What kind of lyric is that?" Agura asked, halfway through the song.

"Just go with it!" Stella replied, panting. She had been singing along, but was out of breath from dancing. "And move your feet a little! This is dancing, not water aerobics!"

"Hey! I'm not that coordinated!" Agura said, and Stella rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're taking it too seriously!" She retorted, for Stella was copying the dancer's every jump, kick, and spin, watching the screen with a focused look.

"Hey, I have to. This is in place of my dailies, so I gotta make those calories count!" She said as the song ended. "High score! EYEAH BOIY!" She did a little happy dance. "Let's just do shuffle for awhile."

"Alright." Agura shrugged, and began dancing. She felt a little awkward at first, but after watching Stella get into it, she soon was doing the same, laughing and working up a sweat.

"What are you doing?" Agura asked, when Stella began taking off her tank top.

"Relax, will ya? The guys won't be back for awhile, and I'm wearing a sports bra. Geez." She huffed, tossing the shirt on the couch.

"Nice." Agura laughed at the sight of her neon, tie-dyed sports bra.

"Isn't it cute?" Stella grinned. "And come on; don't tell me you're not hot too. It's a friggin' sauna today!"

"True." Agura agreed. After the next few songs, she gave in, and both girls were in their sports bras. Finally, after over an hour, they took a lunch break.

"What do you want?" Agura asked Stella.

"Cereal. I'm not cooking a thing." She joked, getting out a bowl. After eating, they were at it again, dancing until their arms were sore.

"Alright, I'm done." Agura collapsed on the couch.

"What? No! One more song! Please?" Stella begged.

"Oh…fine." Agura gave in, standing up. The song selected was "Hey Ya."

"Shake it! Shake, shake it!" Stella sang/shouted along.

"What? No way." Agura stood firm, watching the move on the screen.

"Come on! This is the best part!" Stella shouted, "shaking it." Agura laughed and began following the dancer. _Why not?_ She figured. Finally, the song ended.

"What? You beat me!" Stella exclaimed, turning for a high-five when her eye caught something, or rather someone, standing in the door. Agura turned the same direction to find Vert and Zoom staring at them. Both gaped for a second, when Stella took charge.

"Hey! You're back early!" She exclaimed, stepping in front of Agura and motioning for her to change behind her back. "How was it?" She asked, slipping her tank top on.

"Great." Zoom muttered, watching her, then his eyes widened. "Er, uhm, yeah! The race was great." Stella snickered into her palm.

"Glad you had fun. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Oh, they're coming. Zoom and I raced home." Vert, finally recovering the power of speech, answered.

"Miss us that much?" Stella grinned, cocking her head.

"Actually, the winner got a large pizza, but-"

"Watch it, Takazumi!" Stella cut him off, making everyone laugh. "Speaking of which, you guys hungry for dinner?"

"Nah, we ate at the race. What game were you playing?" Vert asked. Stella's eyes sparkled with excitement, eager to share.

"Just Dance 2! Wanna play?" She offered, earning an elbow in the back from Agura. "Ow!" She hissed, stepping sideways from where she had been hiding Agura behind her back.

"Uhm, we're good." Zoom stuttered. He was _not_ a dancer.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Stella teased. "We got the football team to play this with us!"

"The football team?" Zoom asked, curious.

"Oh, sure. We do cheer for them, you know." Stella winked to show she was kidding. "Anyway, after their first game, Maddi had a huge party at her house, just for the team and cheer squad. They literally have like, eight TVs in the same room, and all the girls were playing, and then someone bet Tyler Daniels ten bucks to play against me! So of course once he did, all the other guys thought it was so cool." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, seriously? The football team?" Vert was in disbelief.

"Mhm. But hey, if y'all are "too cool" to dance with your girlfriends, we understand." She put her hands on her hips, challenging them as Vert and Agura tried hiding blushes at the phrase "girlfriends".

"Hey, I never said that…" Zoom tried.

"You im-_plied _it." Stella retorted. "But hey, if you wanna get outdone by the football team, that's cool."

"Ya know what? Alright. Let's do this." Zoom said, grabbing a remote.

"Let's." Stella grinned smugly. "Vert? Agura? You in?"

"You know..." Vert tried along with Agura.

"I'm pretty tired-"

"Oh come on! You, man up, and _you…_" She pointed at Agura, "It's just one more dance! Come on!" They both groaned, standing to play. Vert and Zoom stumbled through the first few songs, then got the hang of it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Zoom muttered jokingly.

"Aw, you love it." Stella teased. "Oh! Golden Move for the win!"

"Ha! In the lead for the win!" Zoom replied.

"What? How are you doing that? I only have like a thousand points*!" Vert cried, missing another move.

"Here, you're holding it wrong." Agura said as the song ended. She took his remote and re-positioned his hands around it. "There."

"Thanks." Vert grinned as the next song began.

"I hear MUSIC!" Spinner yelled, running in. "Is that Just Dance 2?" He exclaimed. Stella paused the game as the "dancers" turned to him.

"Dude, how do you know that?" Zoom snickered.

"Hey! It was in the top ten video games of the year; I read the list. End of story." Spinner argued.

"Then how'd it get in the Hub?" Zoom asked smugly.

"Oh, this is mine. I keep it in my purse." Stella explained, popping out the disk and putting it back in a case.

"You bought the game? I hate to nag, but is that really what you should be spending your money on?" Agura asked.

"Hey, I am a _very_ conscientious shopper! And I didn't buy this; it was a gift." Stella replied.

"From who?" Spinner asked.

"My awesome nerd friends." She grinned. "You know, the ones that gave me "Slugbots of Goopworld Five?"

"Oh yeah!" Spinner remembered. "Speaking of which, you're hogging game central!" He slid onto the couch and turned on the game.

"Hmph. Nub." Stella nudged him, then stood to leave when her phone started ringing.

"Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us," Stella began singing along with the ringtone, then checked the screen. "Aw, crap." She muttered, walking out. Zoom cocked his head in curiosity, following.

"Hey Marcus." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Tonight? No, I can't tonight." She paused again. "No, Mark, I'll be busy this whole week. Yes, I know what I said! I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to do it." Stella ran a hand through her hair, clearly agitated. Zoom listened, curious as to who this "Marcus" was.

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. "Marcus, you know I do! I'm busy! I know, but I'm not even in Phoenix! It doesn't matter when, I can't do it tonight! I'm sorry." She paused again, face growing more and more worried. Finally, she spoke.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay! Fine. I'll be there in three hours. Because I can't get there any sooner! Your "emergency" will have to wait!" She huffed, hanging up, then driving a fist into the wall and groaning in anger. "UGH!"

"That friggin' son of a sea biscuit-" She began muttering darkly, walking towards the garage.

"Who was that?" Zoom stepped out in front of her.

"Aah! Zoom, you scared me!" She exclaimed, burying her phone in her bag and avoiding eye contact.

"Interesting phone call." He said coldly.

"Oh, you heard?" She asked, on edge. "Yeah. Uhm, hey, could you get me a ride to Phoenix? Like, right now?"

"Why? So you and Marcus can hook up behind my _back_? He a football player too?" He challenged. Stella gasped, taking a step back.

"Are you saying you don't _trust_ me?" She shot at him.

"After a phone call like that, I have a reason not to!" He responded, and both fell silent, staring each other down.

"I don't have time for this." Stella muttered angrily, pushing past him, but Zoom blocked her path.

"Stella, where are you going? Who's Marcus?" He demanded. Stella stared at him with such intensity that he almost backed down, when he noticed her eyes watering.

"Well?"

"Zoom, I really need to go!" She begged him.

"Go where?" He asked her.

"My _job!_" She cried, sinking onto the ground. "Now will you _please_ take me to Phoenix so I don't get _fired_?"

"Stella, your job is with AJ's aunt and uncle." Zoom reminded her, confused. She shook her head.

"Not that job." She said.

"Well…what job?" He asked.

"Just…graveyard shift at a fast food place. I cover for them if someone calls in sick. They needed me tonight, and…" She leaned her head back against the wall, tears whisking off her face and evaporating, "If I'm not there in three hours, I get fired. I _need_ this job, Zoom. If you aren't going to take me, I'll do it myself." She stood to leave, but Zoom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you working two jobs?" He asked softly.

"I didn't have a choice." She began, softly at first but rising in volume. "I have to pay for _everything,_ Zoom. Clothes, college, a house someday! That takes money, you know, and I won't be getting it from my parents anytime soon! Why is there a problem with me working for a living?"

"Because you shouldn't have to!" He said. Zoom hated that her childhood had been stolen from her. "Yes, you want to go to college, and I know that takes money, but you shouldn't have to worry about paying for a house someday."

"Well then who is?" She scoffed.

"Stella." He took her hand. "I am." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, silent, but she tore her gaze away.

"I appreciate the offer, Zoom, but I need to work."

"Stella, you need to sleep." He tried, hurt at her cold formality.

"No I don't." She murmured.

"What?"

"I…don't sleep. Haven't for awhile, actually." She admitted. "On Vandal, I…uhm…saw a few things that…I really wish I hadn't. And, I have weird dreams, and…sleep just doesn't come easy anymore, okay? So, instead of wasting my time lying around, I work. Marcus is my jackal of a boss." She said.

"But, you slept that on night? When I showed you the stars?" Zoom reminded her.

"Uhm, right. Fluke, I guess." She dismissed it. "I really need to get to Phoenix, Zoom." She hinted.

"Oh. Stella, I'm sorry." Zoom felt guilty, but his questions still hadn't been answered. "Come on; I'll give you a ride." He helped her up, and they ran out to the Chopper.

"So, how do you have so much energy then? If you don't sleep?" Zoom asked once they were on the Salt Flats.

"Omni can draw their energy from nature. Traditionally, it's a skill used to enhance our powers, but hey, we can adapt." She grinned, and they made small talk for the rest of the trip.

"Okay, we're here." Zoom pulled up to the curb, and Stella nearly flew off the bike.

"ThanksloveyaI'llgetmyselfhomebye!" She shouted, dashing in. Zoom shook his head in laughter as he drove away.

**Ugh…Sorry this took so long.**

***A/N: For those poor souls who don't have this game, having one thousand points at the end of a dance…sucks on ice.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stella POV:

I got back at the Hub by doing what I like to call "breezing." Basically, you vaporize and can literally travel at wind-speed. My shift ran from nine to three, and it was about four AM. Great. The sun wouldn't be up for another two hours or so, and I was already exhausted. I know falling asleep won't get me anything but nightmares, but closing my eyes couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. Zoom doesn't get that for most Omni, the dreams aren't a curse. I assume it's the same for humans, but we dream about our day, our past, and, when the time is right, the future. (Okay, maybe _that_ isn't the same for humans.) And when your past isn't all butterflies and sunshine, neither are your dreams. I hate to sound selfish; my time here on Earth has definitely helped, but it's never going away. Sighing as I floated up to the roof, I opened up my bag and pulled out a crossword. Dorky? Yes, but hey, it'll keep me awake until I can "recharge." Finally, the sun comes up, and after about half an hour I go downstairs. I know I told Zoom I draw my energy from nature, but it's so much easier to solar-charge. I think it's something about my name. I mean, "Stella." What do you think is gonna charge me, coffee?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Previously at the Hub:

As soon as Zoom got back to the Hub, he went to see Sage.

"Sage? Is there any way to access Stella's restored memories? You know, the ones of being a slave." He asked nervously. Sage turned from her work.

"It is indeed possible, but why would you ask such a thing?" She inquired.

"Uhm…I just wanted to take a look. You know, to understand her better." Zoom admitted.

"Very well, but I must warn you that it will not be a simple "look." In order to view the memories, you must experience them through Stella's eyes. From the little I have seen, it will not be pleasant." Sage warned him. Zoom nodded.

"I know." He said.

"Very well. Please, take a seat." Sage gestured to the Cerebral Reformatter, and Zoom sat down, preparing himself. "I shall randomly select memories for you to experience. You are free to stop if you feel the need." Zoom felt the crystal above his head begin to vibrate, and he closed his eyes to see…dirt. He was in a pit, surrounded by Vandals, who seemed to be crowded around a fire. Zoom fought the urge to flee; remembering that he was only a spectator. It seemed he was in her body, experiencing, but he had no control. Zoom "looked," or rather Stella's head turned to his right, and saw another human! He seemed about twelve, a bit chubby, and was huddled into the wall with fear.

"What's gonna happen?" Zoom heard Stella say. She sounded young, maybe about nine. The boy next to her was about to open his mouth, when another person, looking in their forties, nudged him, shaking her head and pointing at Stella. The first boy's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. _It's her necklace._ Zoom realized. _These are the last of the Peacekeepers that were taken captive. They know she's an Omnis. They're…scared. _Zoom watched as Vandals began approaching the small group.

"That one." A feline gruffly said, pointing at the boy. His two accomplices grabbed the kid, dragging him toward the fire. Zoom heard his screams of terror fall silent as a crocodile drove a crude wooden spear through his chest. He watched through horrified eyes as the beasts began ripping the lifeless body limb from limb, some choosing to cook the meal, some…Zoom turned away, unable to watch. He resisted the urge to vomit as they fought over the body, tearing at their meal in hopes of getting the most.

"He was too small!" A cockroach complained. "Here! What about this one?" Zoom gasped as he felt his angle of vision tilt. Stella had been yanked up, dangling by her arm from the creature's pincers.

"Stupid Snarlclaw! That pitiful meat-creature would barely feed a Slime Lizard." Another laughed, choosing instead the adult male. Zoom felt dizzy, his view swirling as Stella was roughly dropped back to the ground. He suddenly saw himself crawling through a crevice in the wall, opening out into a cave where he saw…a Blue Sentient? _Must be Mortalus._ The Blue reached out to comfort Stella when the memory changed.

Now all he could see was dirt. He heard Kalus growling above him.

"I _said_ to fetch the Leechislugs from the store-house! Lazy, incompetent FOOL! Do you not understand a thing I say?" Zoom was surprised when he felt several metal spikes slice into his skin. He cried out, not expecting the pain to be so realistic. He heard the swish of leather through the air, feeling the spikes at the end dig into his skin repeatedly, but Stella never made a sound. Not once. Finally, Kalus had finished.

"You will never be anything but a worthless slave." He finished coldly, and walked off. Zoom was holding back tears at the end as Stella slowly stood, limping away. Zoom could feel blood running down his back, and when she touched a hand to the area there was no fabric, only bloody strips of flesh. Zoom let out another scream of pain, even at the gentle touch, and the scene faded into the walls of the Hub.

"Zoom? Zoom?" He heard Vert's voice as if he were on the other side of the Hub.

"Zoom? Are you okay?" Agura was there too, shaking his shoulders. Zoom blinked blearily.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"We heard you screaming. What happened? What are you doing up so late?" Vert asked.

"Zoom wished to view a few of Stella's memories on Vandal. I pulled him out because of his accelerated heart rate and nerve responses." Sage answered.

"Why would you do that? For one thing, that's personal, and for another, you have _no idea_ what could be on there! And this late at night? If Sage hadn't pulled you out, who knows what could have-"

"Agura," Vert laid a hand on her shoulder tiredly. "I think he gets it. You should have asked us first, Zoom, or at least Stella."

"I'm sorry." Zoom mumbled. "I just…wanted to understand her better."

"Alright, it's late. Why don't you go to bed, and we'll talk in the morning." Vert sighed, and Zoom stood to leave. "You don't think he'll have nightmares, do you?" He addressed Agura.

"From what Stella's told us, possibly. From what Stella's purposely avoided telling us and his screams, most definitely." She said, wincing. Vert yawned, leading her back to her bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" He groaned, leaning against his doorframe, across from hers.

"He wanted to know; he has to take the consequences. It was awfully sweet of him, but sometimes, when he cares about something, Zoom can get in over his head. It's gonna get him in trouble someday, but honestly? It's cute." She replied.

"So, got any dark memories I can peek at to understand you better?" Vert asked playfully. "Don't worry, I'll try not to get in over my head too cutely." He pulled her a bit closer.

"You better not." Agura giggled into his chest. "Otherwise some poor girl's gonna fall head over heels in love with you." She leaned up to peck his cheek, but Vert tilted his face to meet her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, she playing with his hair a bit and he resting his hands on her hips. Agura pulled away for a breath, and Vert leaned in again when she put a finger to his lips.

"Good _night_, Vert." She sang, slipping into her room. Vert grinned, still feeling a bit light-headed, then turned and entered his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh! What is _up_ with the _sun_ today?" Stella groaned, pushing through the kitchen doors.

"You seem uncharacteristically grouchy." Stanford commented.

"It's a solar eclipse." Sherman added, looking up from a newspaper.

"Well, the sun and moon can align or whatever some other day! I need my sunshine!" Stella replied, looking with interest at a small basil plant Sherman had brought up. Tapping a finger to a leaf, she closed her eyes, necklace glowing. Suddenly they shot open.

"Okay, that should work for now." She resolved, slicing a bagel.

"The solar activity shouldn't last for more than three hours." Sherman said, trying to help.

"Three hours? Imma need another plant. Say, how fast do these things grow? If I'm an Omnis, I might as well be able to control them by now." She said, taking the plant. She put it on the table in front of her, then lowered herself down to eye level. Stella stared at the green leaves with such intensity that Stanford burst out laughing.

"What are you trying to do, love? Make a basil army?" He was immediately hit in the nose with a small leaf.

"HA! I did it!" Stella said triumphantly. "Let's see how much energy is in this plant…" She traced a finger up the stem and the plant started glowing, then faded. "Danget! Stupid photosynthesis! What kind of stupid thing needs sunlight to survive, huh? What is this?" she muttered angrily.

"Uhm, the kind of thing that's blonde, didn't sleep too well, and grouchy?" Spinner wisecracked.

"Don't push it, Cortez." Stella growled, when Sage's voice over the intercom saved them.

"StormShock in T-minus three minutes! Be prepared to face your Antis due to solar activity!" She warned.

"Antis?" Stella's head perked up.

"Our Anti-selves." Vert explained.

"Can I come?" Stella asked.

"Well…." The team looked to each other.

"Come on! I can either take out my lack of sleep on y'all, or my equally ticked off Anti self." She reminded them. Vert was first to speak.

"Oh-kay, Stella rides with Zoom."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, these are your Antis?" Stella said as the BF5's cars pulled up. "Kinda…emo."

"Excuse me!" Anti-Stanford snarled.

"Okay, _royally_ emo." Stella rolled her eyes, dismounting the Chopper with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, look. My very own goody-goody." Anti-Stella smirked, getting off the back of the Anti-Zoom's Chopper. She was dressed in a black miniskirt and tank top, with the trademark Anti eyeliner and (obviously, in Stella's opinion) dyed raven hair. "I hate her already."

"Hate makes you ugly. Oops! Too late." Stella replied.

"Oh, do you wanna, like, go?" The Anti responded.

"Catfight? Anytime. But you might want to file those chewed-on bits of skin you call claws first."

Anti-Stella gasped, and the two traded insults while their teams looked on.

"Should we do something?" Spinner asked.

"Uhm…." Vert began. "They aren't hurting each other, and our Anti's are occupied. Zoom, go for the Key. Stealth time."

"Alright!" Zoom said, silently riding off as the others tuned back into the conversation.

"But speaking of beauty, or complete and total lack of it whatsoever, that eyeliner looks familiar." Stella commented.

"Whaddya mean by that?" The Anti spat.

"I think I threw it in the trash the other day."

"Are you like, calling me a dumpster-diver?" Anti-Stella asked angrily.

"If the snorkel fits…" Stella responded smugly.

"Ooh, good one." Anti-Stella snarled.

"Ah, the comeback for the comeback-less." Stella shot back.

"So, what happened to your loser boyfriend?" The Anti asked smugly.

"He's allergic to dogs." Stella smirked while the BF5 laughed and her Anti gasped. "That _yours_?" Stella nodded to Anti-Zoom.

"Like, totally." Anti-Stella responded.

"Hmm. Guyliner. He's a keeper!" Stella dead-panned.

"Hey! I do _not_ wear eyeliner!" Anti-Zoom defended himself.

"Go swimming with your mascara on then? Don't worry, all us girls have been there." Stella said smugly.

"Babe! She's like, totally trashing me!" Anti-Zoom complained.

"Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Not that you seem to care about _sharpness_." Stella drew a finger along her inner wrist, and her Anti's eyes widened as she grasped the meaning of the gesture.

"So, now you're saying I cut myself?"

"Girl, please. You're more emo than ANTI-Tezz!" Anti-Tezz gave a small huff and eye roll at this.

"At least I'm not a preppy, pom-pom'ed blonde!"

"At least I'm not more fake than Lindsay Lohan!"

"Oh, I'M fake?"

"Where'd you get your hair done, your bathroom sink?" Stella asked smugly. Her  
Anti turned to Anti-Zoom.

"Can you like, take her out?"

"I dunno, babe, she's kinda turning me on." He shrugged, infuriating Zoom, who had returned with the Key.

"Hey, hands off!"

"Oh, you wanna fight for her now?" His Anti responded. Stella sighed.

"Puh-lease. Could you be any more eighteenth century?" She said, hopping on the back of the Chopper. "Sorry, but yellow is the new black." The BF5 laughed and followed her and Zoom as they drove into the portal.


	11. The End

**Wow. Here it is, guys, the last chapter of the saga I pretty much wrote in my head until finding this site. XD Thank you to the readers who kept me going; I love you guys!**

**I'm explaining the asterisks up here; Yes. this is true for every Peacekeeper, and yes I put a lot of thought into it! XD Well here it is!**

"Aw man, I can't believe this." AJ said to Vert as Stella and Agura embraced. The week had flown by; and it was time for Stella to return to Phoenix.

"I know." Vert said solemnly.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in the summer!" Stella tried to convince Zoom, who was restraining tears.

"And then you'll go live with the Peacekeepers and we'll never see each other again." Zoom muttered, and Stella laughed.

"I'm not _staying_ there forever, Zoom."

"What?" He turned to her. "But you said-"

"I _said _we'll see how it goes. I never promised anyone anything. I know my people are there, but my home is here. And I'm going to find a way to make it work. I'm only staying with the Peacekeepers until summers over, then I'll come back for the school year." She explained happily.

"Oh." Zoom said. "So…"

"So, we'll see each other in two months, when school ends, then three months! That's how long you waited last time!" She said.

"Well, we can't wait." Vert added, pulling in for a group hug.

"Have fun in Phoenix!" Spinner exclaimed tearfully.

"Yeah, and say hi to Mr. Wagner for me. I think he might remember a certain frosting incident…" Vert hinted.

"That was _you?_" Stella's eyes widened. "He told us that story, but I never thought it was true!"

"Oh, it was true." Vert grinned as Stella boarded the GearSlammer. AJ had wanted to say hi to his family.

"Well…bye guys! Thanks so much!" Stella finished, and again the GearSlammer drove her away.

"Miss her?" Vert asked Zoom.

"I always will. But this time, I know she's coming back."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Dear BF5," _Agura read the letter out loud.

"_Whazzup? LOL, Aaron says I need to learn to write more formally. *eye roll* Anyway, things here are awesome! I probs shouldn't be saying this, but…ROSE AND AARON ARE GETTING MARRIED! Guess who's being the Maid of Honor? *squee!* They'll definitely help "increase the population," if you catch my drift. Winkety wink! Point is, da Peacekeepers are coming back! Me and the other Terras (Sorry, Aaron, the other Terras and I) have been working super hard to restore all the houses and the palace. Rose is growing a mega-garden with her mom, another Flora, so we have plenty of food. I found my sister Violet's Essence! Cried, but glad to have something to remember her by. Aaron is teaching me about my powers; apparently I can do A LOT more than I thought with water, air, everything! With any luck, I'll be able to find my parents Essences! AJ, can't wait to parachute off the Hub roof when I get back! Hope you're still kicking Red, furry and metal butt! Love and Hugs, Stella._" Agura finished, her voice catching.

"Hey, there are a few more letters in here." She said, pulling out separate envelopes addressed to her, Zoom, Vert, and Sage.

"Hmm." Sage took her envelope, glowing eyes scanning the paper. "This is nearly a complete history of the Peacekeepers! It will be extremely useful for the Mobi's database. It must have taken an incredibly long time to write. Please, send Stella my gratitude." The Sentient finished, walking off to the Mobi. Zoom retreated to his room to read the letter.

_Zoom, I miss you sooooo much! I can't believe I still have another two months to go! I loved your last letter and can't wait to hear your voice in person again. XOs, Stella _

Short but sweet. Just like her.

Meanwhile, Vert was receiving another short letter.

_Vert, how's it going with Sage's memory and the war? We get zilch info here, being PEACEkeepers and all. Also, how are things with Agura? You better write me back! JK. SWAHUG, Stella_

Agura's was a bit longer.

_Hey sis! Brothers just ain't the same, huh? Anyway, how's the bf? Winky-wink! I miss you guys tons! How is everyone? (I know I'll get an honest response from you) Between you and me, Rose and Aaron are really making me think about me and Zoom. I miss him SO much, and…well, let's just say love is in the air! I hope you're all doing well; I miss waking up and seeing everyone's faces! Mushy I know, but love ya'll! 3 you, Stella_

Agura grinned and immediately began composing a reply.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's opening!" Spinner exclaimed, hugging Sherman.

"I see it, bro." Sherman rolled his eyes, even though he too was excited to see Stella again.

"Well don't I feel special!" She joked, stepping through the portal.

"Stella!" They all exclaimed, rushing forward for a hug.

"Wow. Okay, seriously guys, OFF!" She laughed. "Gosh, I missed you all so much!"

"Trust us, we missed you too." Agura grinned. "So, wanna head up to Zeke's?" Stella grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been about eight years. Stella had finished college and was putting her negotiation skills to use as an attorney. AJ's uncle had helped her start out, and she worked with his law firm. Stella was sitting across from Zoom in one of Phoenix's most luxurious restaurants. They had been dating frequently now, and she was in the middle of telling him a quirky anecdote about her high school years, but all Zoom could see was how her eyes sparkled against the sapphire gown. It reminded him of their first official date, Som Night, the anniversary of which was being celebrated right now.

"So, you really got the entire cheer squad to dress up from the eighties?" He laughed, taking a sip of champagne.

"Of course! Honestly, it was a riot. We got the strangest looks, but it was so much fun." She laughed.

"What did the teachers say?" He asked.

"Well, they couldn't say anything! I mean, it was nearly thirty girls, and we followed the dress code. Besides, I was Stella Olson, Cheer Captain Supreme!" She joked. "The teachers kinda let things slide when you've got a title like that."

"Wait, Stella Olson?" Zoom was confused.

"Oh, right. Well, when I was registering, Vert said that "Olson" was so common, so we thought it was a pretty safe bet for a last name." She explained, taking a dainty bite of pasta.

"True, but don't you wish you had a real last name?" Zoom hinted.

"Well, I suppose." She had never really considered the idea. "But I can't change it now, and I couldn't think of anything that would really fit."

"What about Takazumi?" Zoom asked, pulling something out of his tuxedo jacket.

"Zoom, what do you mea-" Stella stopped short as he bent down on one knee.

"Stella, I love you. I have ever since we met. Will you marry me?" The tables around them fell silent as they eagerly awaited her response.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Stella's face lit up and she joyfully pulled him off his feet and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mom, Dad," Zoom began in Thai. "This is Stella." His parents smiled at her and began greeting to speak in Thai as well, greeting her. They would have expected Zoom to translate, but were a bit surprised when Stella replied in equally fluent Thai. The couple was staying for a week; she wanting to see his home and the sights and he wanting to introduce her to his parents. They made small talk, and stayed for dinner.

"You have chosen well, Zoom." His father whispered to him in Thai while Stella and Mrs. Takazumi eagerly discussed the wedding. "We will be happy to welcome her into our family. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Zoom responded. "I'm proud of her."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The wedding was Stella's dream come true. Zoom had surprised her by taking her up to Big Sur, California, for an outdoor ceremony in a clearing, surrounded by towering Redwoods. Stella had chosen Agura as her Maid of Honor, and Vert was Zoom's best man. Maddi and Staci were there as bridesmaids, and Sherman and AJ had been picked for the groom's party. Stanford had been a tad upset at this, but that didn't stop him from hitting on the bridesmaids.

"Stanford!" Agura, who was self-appointed in-charge (nobody had argued), snapped for the third time. "Knock it off! We're trying to have a _wedding _here!"

"Oh, pish, Agura. The ladies _love_ me." She grinned coyly, and both girls immediately turned away to roll eyes and giggle with each other.

"Okay, we're starting, we're starting!" Agura announced, ushering people to their spots. Stella and Zoom hadn't wanted anything grand, so there were a small number of guests.

"Agura, chill out!" AJ joked at her panic.

"I will "chill out" when the wedding is over!" She replied. "Shh! Here she comes!" The guests fell silent as Stella appeared at the end of the path, with Aaron next to her. She had been slightly upset when she found out that her father was supposed to walk her down the aisle, and had immediately thought of Aaron, who was both flattered and anxious about the idea. When the wedding ended, Stella threw the bouquet back into the crowd, but the wind caught it and it fell directly into Agura's hands. Agura gave Stella a glare, received a wink, then turned to Vert, who was grinning awkwardly. Staci and Maddi, who recognized the couple both whistled, as did the BF5.

"So…" Stella tentatively approached Agura. "Can I be the Maid of Honor?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"OW!" Stella cried out, clutching her swollen stomach.

"It's gonna be fine. Just breathe." Zoom patted her hand. They were in a hospital room; the contractions had been going on for hours. Zoom had called Agura, who had already had her child a few months ago, for help. He loved Stella, but when it came to giving birth….he was lost. And though she hated to admit it, Stella wasn't too sure about it either.

"Alright, I'm here!" Agura ran in breathlessly. "Hey, how's it going?" She addressed Stella, who simply glared. "Yeah, I know. I'm not gonna lie; it'll probably hurt. How far in is she?" She asked Zoom, who gave her a blank look.

"She's got anywhere between one to ten more hours." A nurse, who was standing by, replied.

"Okay, don't worry, you'll be fine." Agura said, kneeling next to Stella.

"Liar." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, it'll be worth it." Agura comforted. She and Zoom stayed with Stella for another stressful hour. The strangest thing was that no matter how hard she gritted her teeth, or how many tears burned in her eyes, Stella never made a sound. To Agura and the nurse, it was insane, but Zoom had no idea what to expect.

"Are you sure you're fine, honey?" The nurse asked, concerned at the lack of…well, screaming. Stella managed a nod, then her eyes widened.

"A…Agura?" She winced. "I think…" Agura and Zoom grasped the meaning immediately.

"Holy crap." Zoom panicked, and began hyperventilating. "She's going to have a baby HOLY CRA-"

"Zoom! Panicking won't help anything." Agura calmed him down. "Why don't you wait outside? Give Vert a call, okay?" Zoom nodded, then sprinted out.

"I'm scared." Stella whispered, and Agura squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be okay." She told Stella a bit about how it had gone with her, trying to distract the girl.

"Wait, you said what to Vert?" Stella exclaimed.

"I was mad at him! He put the kid there, and then I had to get it out!" Agura laughed.

"I just can't believe that _Agura Ibaden_ told her husband that she was going to cut his d-" Stella began, and Agura gestured to the nurse.

"SHHHH!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Takazumi?" Zoom stood instantly upon hearing his name.

"How'd it go?" He asked anxiously as the nurse lead him into the room.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She grinned, closing the door behind her. Agura was kneeling over the side of the hospital bed, giggling with Stella.

"Oh! Hey, _Dad._" Agura nudged him as she walked out. "I'll be outside." Zoom looked over at Stella in anticipation. To his delight, she was holding a small bundle. Stella looked up weakly, face shining.

"We did it." She said softly, and Zoom ran over to meet the newest addition to their family.

"Oh…" He took the bundle in his arms, looking down on the sleeping child. The baby's eyes blinked open, and Zoom felt like he was staring at Stella. "She has your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"And your hair, for now." Stella joked at the child's tufts of dark hair. She took the child back, then leaned in. "She's a Zephra, Zoom, I can feel it." Stella whispered.

"What should we name her?" Zoom asked, and Stella responded instantly.

"Claire."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hiiii!" Stella exclaimed as Agura and Vert entered their house. "The kids are all out back."

"Is Claire here?" A girl with slightly brown skin and Vert's blue eyes asked eagerly.

"Yes she is, Abbi with an I." Stella grinned, ruffling the fifth-graders dark hair. "What made you spell it like that?" She whispered to Agura.

"Oh, an old friend of mine." Agura responded **(Come on, subscribers, you know what I'm talking 'bout here!)**

"Whaddabout Cole?" Asked their other child, Jason.

"Mhm." Zoom responded to the seven-year old. "Everybody's out back, go on!"

"Food's in the kitchen!" Stella added as the kids ran off.

"Are we the first ones here?" Agura asked as they entered the kitchen, taking a seat.

"Mhm. Everyone can make it except AJ and Tezz. Spinner said he and Sherman and really busy working on some new software, but Spinner's going to try and stop by. Sherman just took the day off, and he's coming with his wife but no kids yet. Stanford said he "might be bored enough to drop by," but I'm sure he'll be here." Stella said.

"Sounds good. So, how are Claire, Lily, Cole and the twins?" Agura asked.

"Well, Beth and Curt are hyper as ever. You know how five year olds can be, especially when they have a partner in crime." Stella smiled. "What about Abbi and Jason?"

"Good, but Jason hasn't stopped talking about which Pokemon cards he and Cole traded." Vert grinned. "Those two are almost as close as-"

"Claire and Abbi?" Everyone finished.

"It's great that the girls are such good friends. Claire keeps begging me to do that braid-y thing Abbi did on her? You have to teach me that." Stella told Agura, who nodded.

"Say, is Lily determined yet?" Agura asked. "Or is third grade still too young?"

"No, she's determined." Stella grinned.

"I'm guessing…Flora?" Agura asked, and Stella nodded.

"How do you do that?" Vert asked, exasperated. "Do you two have some sort of physic link?"

"It's not that hard, Vert." Zoom assured him. "Even I caught on."

"It's a Peacekeeper thing*." Stella explained. "Like, our name corresponds with our Essence. Cl-AIR-e? Curt as in dirt? Beth as in…well, Terra names are hard, but it's close to Earth."

"Ohh…Got it." Vert nodded. "Cole's a Fiera then, right?"

"You got it." Stella replied, when there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Spinner's here!" Spinner yelled, not bothering to wait for Stella to open the door.

"You made it!" She exclaimed happily. "And…you brought presents?"

"Only the best for my favorite little kids!" Spinner said as the kids all ran up.

"Uncle Thpinner!" Cole, who had lost his two front teeth days earlier, shouted. "What'd you get uth?"

"Cole! Be polite!" Stella scolded.

"It's alright. I brought you, Curt, and Jason new video games…" He handed out Pokemon games to the Jason and Cole, and gave Curt a Spongebob game for his Leapster.

"Spinner, you shouldn't have!" Agura said as the kids ran off to test their latest toys.

"What? I don't have my own kids to spoil, and might as well make use of the employee discount!" He grinned. "And for Claire, Abbi, Lily and Beth…" He handed Claire and Abbi Just Dance 4, and they both squealed, running downstairs to play it. Lily got a pink CD player, and Beth received one of those Disney Princess-style learning laptops.

"Thank you, Uncle Spinner!" They both said.

"Really, Spinner!" Stella put her hands on her hips. "Now they'll be playing those all day instead of being outside, _and_ I feel guilty!"

"Aw, come on! Let them have their fun! Besides, I helped sell some of those. I don't mind." He reminded her, when there was another knock on the door.

"AJ?" Stella exclaimed, letting him in. "I thought you couldn't make it?" She seemed happy to see him but a bit irritated. She would have nearly doubled the food if she had known he was bringing his family!

"Well, I figured I owed it to you guys to try and stop in. Say, are those chocolate chip cookies?" He asked.

"Yum!" A pale blonde boy darted through the door, following his father.

"Andrew James!" A brunette followed holding a small toddler. "Sorry about him, he takes after his father." She grinned.

"Oh, I can tell." Stella muttered, watching them gobble the cookies. "You must be Elizabeth. And this is…"

"Avrielle." Elizabeth, AJ's wife, explained.

"Well, Avrielle, I have a five year old daughter who's downstairs right now! Why don't we grab your brother and go say hi?" Stella knelt down friendlily, and the little girl nodded when again, the doorbell rang.

"Agura, can you get these two downstairs and try to get the kids outside?" Stella asked, and the other woman nodded. "Hey Sherman." Stella greeted him. "Staci! Hey!" The former cheerleaders embraced. Stella and Agura had purposely paired them up at the wedding, knowing the strong, sensitive and slightly shy Cortez would be a perfect match for the friendly, energetic Staci; not to mention neither of them had a mean bone in their body.

Finally, the kids were playing and the adults had gathered around in the living room, chatting and exchanging stories. Spinner and AJ only stayed for a short amount of time, and Stanford also popped in for about an hour. Unfortunately, time flew by, and after dinner some of the couples who lived farther away had to leave. Finally, it was just Stella, Zoom, Vert and Agura, and they began talking about memories of the Battle Force 5, something they couldn't discuss in front of the other's wives. As it was getting late, Abbi and Claire ran in, stopping the conversation short.

"Can we have a sleepover?" They begged in sync. "Please?"

"Sorry girls," Vert said, standing up, "But it's time to go."

"Aww…" They groaned, still in perfect sync.

"Dad's right, we better hit the road." Agura added. "Time to go, Jason!"

"No! Cole's about to trade me a Darkrai!" He yelled up.

"Come on, buddy." Vert went downstairs for a second, and returned with Jason on his shoulders. "Bye everyone." He waved to the kids.

"Thanks for hosting, Stella." Agura said.

"Oh, anytime! Next time I'll just make sure I have enough food for AJ to stop by." She grinned. "I'll call you about Abbi and Claire's camp, alright?"

"CAMP?" Both girls squealed, high-fiving.

"Oh dear." Stella laughed. "Bye!" She and Zoom waved as the family made their way into their car.

"Okay, who's ready for bed?" Zoom asked, turning to face their kids.

"NOOOOO!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, kids, open your eyes." Stella instructed Claire, Lily, Cole, Beth and Curt.

"Woah…" They looked around, taking in the newly restored log homes and majestic marble palace that stood in front of them.

"Are we in Narnia?" Lily exclaimed. The now-fourth grader had just become a fan of the series.

"No, sweetie." Stella laughed. "This was my home." She showed them the castle, Tapestry, and introduced some of the Peacekeepers, telling them about her history.

"Is that why Claire can fly?" Curt, the first grader, asked, brown eyes wide.

"And why Lily can make flowers grow?" His twin Beth added.

"Mhm. And one day, you'll all be able to do something special like that too." Stella told them.

"Wow…" Claire said. "Mom, this is like, so cool! Wait until I tell Abbi-"

"No!" Stella said sharply, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Claire, but you can't tell anyone. Very few people know that this planet exists."

"But you said that Auntie Agura and Uncle Vert were in the Battle…Battle Team…uhm…" Cole struggled.

"Battle Force 5. Yes, they were. Vert was the leader, actually, but they haven't told their kids yet, and I don't think they will for a long time." Zoom explained.

"Well, why'd you tell us then?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Because this is part of your history, your very life. You all needed to know so that you can learn about your powers. One of you could be the next Omnis." Stella said.

"I wanna be an Omnis!"

"No, me!"

"I have dibs!"

"Aw, no fair!" The kids argued.

"Kids!" Stella stopped them. "You don't get to pick. It could be one of Aaron's children as well. You never know." The kids looked to each other, accepting this.

"Fine, but I still wanna be the Omnis."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a hectic morning of trying to get all five children fed and on the school bus, Stella was relaxing in the living room. She flipped through an old photo album, laughing at a picture of her and Agura in Mexico, having their hair done into thousands of little braids while Vert and Zoom pretended to fall asleep in the background. More snapshots showed her and Zoom on a beach in Thailand, her surfing off the coast of California, their entire family in Disneyland and an old one of her and Spinner at the Hub, drawing on AJ's face while he slept. Stella smiled to herself, turning the page. Zoom cocked his head, putting a bagel in the toaster and joining her on the couch.

"Good times, huh?" He said, pointing to a picture of them at Som.

"Yeah." Stella smiled, flipping to another page. "Ooh! I forgot about these!" She said, looking at the pictures she had taken while visiting her home for the summer. She had brought a camera, which fascinated the remaining Peacekeepers, and there were several random pictures of the ground and floor as Aaron had tried to figure out what the device did. Zoom laughed, then turned the page again.

"Here's my favorite one." He said, gesturing to a shot of him and Stella that Agura had secretly taken. They were sitting in the booth at Zeke's; he was whispering something into her ear and she had a bright, happy smile on her face.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Stella nuzzled into his chest contentedly when Zoom's bagel popped up, and he leaned away, prepared for the inevitable.

"AAH!"


End file.
